The Reason Why
by Saxatore
Summary: What happens when Tex goes off looking for one of Caboose's lost toys and, strangely, finds it far in the caves and is ambushed by Sarge? Tex/Sarge Rated M for later chapters... And for safety
1. I Hate This War

Agent Alabama here, please enjoy my writing. At first I only started writing to fuel my unhealthy habit towards Red vs Blue, but then I thought, _why not share it with everyone else?_ So now you're here reading this.

**A/N: **I do not own Red vs Blue, it belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions. I am just a huge fan. Please Read ad Review, I would love hear hear feed back and if there is anything that you think should happen of would like to see happen, put it in a review and i'll see if i can make it happen. Also there is a lot more to this, once more people start reading it i'll start adding more.

P.S. I am actually currently working on a much larger story (still Red vs Blue related) and once i think it's ready, i'll add a few chapters of that. Honestly i think it's great.

Please R&R thank you XD

**Chapter 1. I Hate This War**

"Ha-ha! Got it!' Agent Texas shouted after successfully hitting the flung target.

"Nice shootin' Tex" Tucker commented, readying to throw the next object.

Tex had gotten bored earlier and Tucker really wanted to see something blow up, so the two decided to collaborate together this one time. That is, as long as Tucker agreed to not even utter a certain phrase that annoyed almost everyone in the canyon.

Just as Tucker pulled his arm back and was about to throw the object, Caboose bounded up the ramp to where the two were enjoying themselves.

"What are you doing to Barry Bear!" Caboose demanded, referring to the white stuffed bear in Tucker's hand.

"This thing? We're, uh, practicing, for him to be an astronaut against the evil pirates from Uranus," Tucker made up.

"Nice," Tex said. "Real smooth." She rolled her eyes behind her helmet.

"What are you doing with all my animals!"

"Chill out man. You don't even use them half the time," Tex interjected.

"But-But, I like them. They're pretty, and fluffy, and nice!" Caboose continued to yell.

"Ya unlike Tex here," Tucker joked, laughing.

Tex, however, wasn't. She pointed the sniper rifle at Tucker's head.

"Whoa. Alright, I take it back, here." Tucker threw the Barry Bear far across the canyon for Tex to shoot at it.

Tex aimed her gun at the flying animal and was about to shoot until Caboose jumped on her arm and threw off Tex's shot.

"Nooooo!" Caboose yelled and then started crying.

"Jeeze Caboose, it was only a stuffed animal." Tex knocked the soldier off her arm.

Caboose fell to the ground sulking, and still crying. No matter how hard Tex and Tucker tried to get Caboose to stop, he didn't.

"Ug! I can't take any more crying! Will it make you feel better if I go and get it!" Tex hollered at the blue clad soldier.

"Caboose, stopped crying, looked up with a big goofy smile on his face, and asked, "Would you really do that?"

"If it gets you to stop, then yes. Are you coming Tucker? This is partially _your_ fault."

"Naw, I'm good," Tucker responded.

Tex clutched her gun at the response.

"I mean, I'm good because I'm gonna stay here and watch after Caboose to make sure nothing else upsets him." Tucker squat down the the soldiers level and smiled.

Tex rolled her eyes and jumped off the roof of the base and headed off in the direction of the lost teddy bear. As she walked across the canyon, Tex wondered how she even ended up here, or more importantly, why she stayed.

"God, I hate this war!" Tex shouted. "It's just so pointless! Get over it you guys!" She gestured her hand to the direction of both bases.

Eventually Tex came to the area where she thought the, now aggravating to the thought, stuffed animal, Barry Bear, had landed. She searched all over the area until she came to the entrance to the caves.

_Might as well check,_ Tex thought to herself.

She walked into the cave, her automatic brightness sensitivity lights turning on due to the lack of light. As she wandered farther into the cave she began to doubt her decision to continue. "Why would an inanimate stuffed thing be _this_ far in the cave," she spoke out loud.

Just as she was about to leave, Tex saw something floating in the water in the cave from the corner of her eye. She tuned to look and it was in fact the stupid bear that she was looking for. She waded over in the water to grab the the toy.

As Tex bent over and picked up Caboose's animal she started to think, _What would it be doing this far in the cave? I doubt it fell all the way here._

She looked over her shoulder but didn't see anything. She shrugged, set her sniper rifle down next to the large orange rock next to her, tucked the animal under her right arm and with her left took off her helmet.

Before she could finish taking her helmet off, Tex was butted in her back and to her, it felt like a gun.

"I was hoping for a Blue, but a freelancer will do just fine, Agent Texas," appeared a voice from behind her. Tex recognized the voice. Who else had a southern accent but...

"Sarge. Nice to see you've finally been able to hit a girl." Tex straightened up and this time finished taking her helmet off. Her long, light red hair fell down her back and some over her shoulder, her steel colored eyes staring intently at the man with a smirk on her lips.


	2. Fight, Fight, Fight

Agent Alabama, enjoy today's update

**A/N: **I do not own Red vs Blue, it belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions. I am just a huge fan. Please Read ad Review, I would love hear hear feed back and if there is anything that you think should happen of would like to see happen, put it in a review and i'll see if i can make it happen. Also there is a lot more to this, once more people start reading it i'll start adding more.

Thank You, Please R&R XD

**Chapter 2. Fight, Fight, Fight**

"I wouldn't be talking to me like that in the situation you're in," he tsked the girl. "What would happen if I just decided to pull the trigger and blast that pretty little head off your body?" He aimed his signature shotgun at the girl. Sarge was smug that almost nothing could go wrong. They had gotten in similar situations but Tex always had the upper hand, but not this time.

"Ha! I'd probably knock it out of your hands before you had the chance." Tex laughed.

"Care to try?"

Tex raised an eyebrow and charged at the man. He pulled the trigger but Tex ducked and slid through the water into the man, knocking him to the ground in the water. Tex got up. Her armor was soaked washing away all the dirt to reveal a more black colored armor. Her red hair was slightly darker and was draped over her face as she was bent over waiting for Sarge's next move.

Sarge, baffled that he actually missed, stumbled to rise from the water, his armor was darker too from being wet and Now, it was more of a maroon red like Simmons's. He removed his helmet revealing a head of short cut dark brown hair tinged with a touch of grey. Sarge focused his gaze on the wet, but still menacing, soldier across from him in the water.

"What's the matter, _old man? _A little worn out?" Tex taunted.

Sarge's dark topaz eyes filled with rage. "Don't you call me old, you young bitch!" He charged at Tex running straight on towards her.

Tex, will a calm face was confident about being able to dodge a straight charge and slightly leaned to the left preparing the jump out of the way.

Sarge noticed this slight change and recognized it well. He too, at the last minute, jumped in the same direction as Tex, tackling her to the ground. Tex snarled at the fact that he had actually got her down and Sarge just scoffed at the girls reaction. Tex was thrashing about in the water trying to get free of the man on top of her. Sarge rolled the girl over on her stomach and held her wrists over above her head with just one of his hands.

"Oh! I didn't know you liked it this way," Tex scoffed at the man holding her down.

"What are you babbling about?" Sarge snarled at her, tightening his grip in her wrists.

Tex slightly winced at the tightening and then laughed. "I bet you force all your partners down like this."

"Are you really thinking that I'm doin' this on purpose just to get something out of it?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Though I could see you taking command. I bet Donut likes it, maybe Simmons too. However, I'm not so sure about Grif, he seems like the defiant type."

"Are you suggesting that I violate my men? That I am queer!" Sarge growled through clenched teeth. He squeezed even harder on her wrists, flipped Tex back over on her back, and leaned in menacingly closer until he was right in front of Tex's face. The water from his hair dripping in her face.

"Hey, what you do in your own time is your business, not mine," she laughed.

"Do you really think that would should be laughing while I'm on top of you like this? Doesn't seem so smart."

"Do you really think you have the advantage?" Tex pressed her body up towards Sarge's, also pressing her forehead to his.

Sarge was flushed. He hadn't had any kind of contact like this in a long time since he was stationed at Blood Gulch. His mind clouded over and his body almost betrayed him for a moment, but before anything could happen, Tex pressed up even harder and with a kick of her heel to the ground, pushed through Sarge's grip.

Sarge's mind was no longer clouded to a point to where he could concentrate on what was going on, though the thoughts still lingered in the back of his head.

Tex whipped her hair back, "Are you sure you still want to continue this?"

"Why in Sam Hell wouldn't I? I ain't gonna back down and there's nothing you can do that'll make me," he barked at he girl opposite of him.

Tex smirked and lunged at the man a few steps winding an arm to punch him. Sarge caught the first punch, but didn't expect the kick that came next nailing him in his side. Sarge stumbled for a moment and then caught himself in time to stop the next kick. He caught in with both hands and then twisted the leg, pulling first, then shoving it back into the girl.

Tex fell but caught herself, rolling, then popping right back up. "You gotta do better than that, old man."

Sarge charged at her, but Tex didn't move. When the man was no more than two feet away from her, Tex grabbed his armor and flipped him onto his back. She sat on his chest with one hand holding one of Sarge's wrists above his head, the other at his waist with her foot, and pressed into his neck with her forearm.

This time Sarge's body _did_ betray him and began to feel a slight hardening as Tex unconsciously wiggled on him making sure she was in a good position so he couldn't escape. Tex leaned in and stated, "It's been a while, hu?"

Sarge raised his upper lip and growled at her, trying to ignore the feeling between his legs, bit it was hard for him to do so with Tex sitting on top of him, this close. Unfortunate for Sarge, Tex began to notice something this time and leaned in even closer and glared at Sarge.

"Jesus!" She sat back up. "What the hell is wrong with you? Like this and you're still able to get hard? What in God's name could possibly be going through your mind!" Tex looked away to the walls of the cave.

Sarge scoffed, "I could just show ya."

Tex turned her head to look at the man under her questioningly but it was too late. Sarge had slipped the hand that was at his waist from under the girl's and grabbed a hand full of her long red hair and pulled her lips into a kiss. Tex lingered there for a second and then shot her eyes open. She struggled to break free and eventually did, slapping Sarge in the face with her free hand, though he still had her hair clenched in his hand.

"What the Hell is your problem?" Tex screeched.

Sarge released her hair and scoffed, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

Tex glared at him, she began to shift her body even more and into a position so one of her knees was slightly pressing into Sarge's crotch. She slowly and lightly pressed down harder.

"Why on Earth would I enjoy a 'kiss' from _you _ when there is a canyon full of young guys, much better looking than you?" She started to lean in closer to his face again, adding more pressure. "You're just an old man who knows he couldn't stand a chance with, or against, me. Ha! You're nothing compared to anyone here."

Tex leaned in even closer, their lips mere inches apart. She hovered there for a second and lightly brushed her full, red lips against his soft, tan ones. "And, there's nothing that you could do about it," she playfully taunted the man and then pulled away.

Sarge's face was in a grimace. He didn't like that he was pinned for the moment, he didn't like how this young girl on top of him was calling him out, and he hated that his mind wouldn't process anything that he could do about it. As the knee on his crotch pressed harder and harder, unfortunately for Sarge, he did the same and got harder and harder. He couldn't help himself. This young, lively girl, so much like himself, was on top of _him_ and pressing her self into his body. How else would he react?

"Listen here little missy. This canyon may be filled with 'young' guys, that's exactly what they are, young and immature. And I know you aren't that kind of gal. As for the old man comment... Quit calling me that! I ain't old, and I would be much better than any of these dimwits out here!" Sarge ranted on.

"Oh, and what would you have to offer that I couldn't get from, oh say, Grif?"

Sarge's lips curled up, baring his teeth at the name, and then he laughed. "You are gonna compare me to _Grif_!" he questioned still laughing.

"Maybe I am. Unless you have nothing you can compare to."

"Experience for one, I know a lot more than anyone in this God forsaken place."

"Experience, implying old?"

Sarge narrowed his stare on her. "Experience implying other things."

Tex raised and eyebrow. Sarge Sarge's legs shot up and wrapped around Tex's waist and pulled her off of him. Still wrapped around Tex, Sarge rolled over so he was on top of her and he smirked.

"Now tell me you don't enjoy this." Sarge joked with a chuckle.

Tex responded with a disgust look on her face and kicked him off her, sending him slamming back into a rock. Tex punched Sarge a few times until he collapsed to the ground and began coughing violently. Tex sloshed over in the water and bent down to his level to stare into his face.

"Now, are you gonna be good and answer a few questions?" Tex asked tilting Sarge's head so that he was facing her.

"That depends on the questions, and if you're gonna be able to..." Sarge was feeling around in the water slowly wrapping her hands around his shotgun, ready to pull it on the girl.

Tex noticed and punched the man in the middle of his chest causing him to drop his gun and bent over for a moment and resume his coughing.

"Now! Are you going to answer questions or not? Because I do have another way I'm dying to try out." Tex's eyes sparkled at the idea swirling around in her mind.

"Fine!" Sarge spat in the girls face. "Ask me your God damn questions!"

Tex smiled, "Okay question number one. What were you going down here?"

Sarge raised the corner of his upper lip, "I was outside the cave when I saw something fall a bit away and went over to grab it. It was peculiar to find a stuffed animal just fall from the sky so I looked around. I heard some yelling and then, you jumped down from the base and started walking this way."

"Number two," she held up two fingers. "Why did you decide to attack me?"

"Why not? You're a Blue and I'm a Red. It's just what we're supposed to do."

"Fair enough, last question. Why did you kiss me?"

"Hu?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Why-Did-You-Kiss-Me?" Tex asked getting annoyed that her question wasn't answered yet.

"Well I can't complain." Sarge coughed. "You're almost perfect."

"Almost?" Tex hissed as she grabbed the collar of Sarge's and yanked him closer.

"Well, ya. You're beautiful, smart, cunning, you know how to fight, i've seen ya work a gun pretty damn well, and well, you aren't afraid to take a beating." Sarge flashed a smile at the girl.

Tex was confused, yet all flustered. She didn't know what to say. "And what is my 'imperfection'?"

"Yer a Blue..."

Tex stared at the badly beat up man and laughed hysterically, releasing his armor.

"What's so funny?" Sarge demanded.

"You think I'm a _Blue_?" She continued to laugh. "I wouldn't be caught dead on that team! They're all a bunch of imbeciles."

"So why do you continue to help them?"

"Because they're paying me," Tex laughed. "I don't care about this stupid war you guys have going on. I'm just here as long as it takes to help them win this thing.

Sarge stared at the girl and turned his head, "So that's really it?"

"What?"

"You don't stay for anything else, or for anyone else?"

Tex scoffed, "If you're referring to Church... Hell no! That was years ago and I am done with that wimp."

Tex wondered why she was telling Sarge all of this. It's not like he meant anything, he's probably just talking to get out of this. But she was still confused about what happened earlier, and when he kissed her.

"I'll tell you what. I'll be nice, this time, and let you go." Tex stated standing back up.

Sarge raised an eyebrow at her confused. "On what terms?"

"On the terms that you _never _touch me like that again. Deal?"

"Well it's gonna be a damn shame not being able to but..."

"Oh please like you had a chance." Tex walked over to pick up her gun that was still where she left it and the dirt soaked teddy bear that had brought her there in the first place.

"And how so?" Sarge asked getting up and grabbing his shotgun.

"Because, you're and old man," Tex laughed and picked up her helmet.

Sarge's lips started to twitch, he really didn't like being called that. He swung his gun around and called out, "Hey, girly!"

Tex turned around and was welcomed with a jab to her stomach with his gun and she bent over grasping her stomach. As she was bent over Sarge hit her in the back of the head knocking her out and to the ground.

"Try that for an old man." Sarge stated and dropped his gun, walking over to pick up the girl.

Thank you for reading! Chapter 3 is almost done and I'm hoping it'll be up by sometime in the next two days. Please, please, please review so i can get some feed back and know how I'm doing.


	3. Janitor's Closet

Alabama here. Sorry, I had full intention to put this up yesterday but... the magic for the internet went down so I had to get Grif up there to fix it XD haha just kiding, although the internet did go out :/

**A/N: **I do not own Red vs Blue, it belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions. I am just a huge fan. Please Read ad Review, I would love hear hear feed back and if there is anything that you think should happen of would like to see happen, put it in a review and i'll see if i can make it happen. Also there is a lot more to this, once more people start reading it i'll start adding more.

Thank You, Please R&R XD

**Chapter 3. Janitor's Closet**

When Tex came to, she was was in immense pain. Her head, her stomach, her throat, and for some reason her hands. After her eyes focused she knew where she was even though it was dark. The layout wasn't much different from that of Blue Base and could tell she was in one of the many storage rooms. However it wasn't Blue Base she was at, the red lights were a dead give away, it was Red Base.

She looked around the room, there wasn't much. Just a few boxes filled with junk, boxes without anything in them at all, some cabinets and drawers, a door at the end of the room, whatever it was that Tex was being held on, and her armor piled up in a corner of the room. She looked down at her body at the cropped black under armor top and shorts and rolled her eyes.

_Of course they took my armor off_, Tex thought to herself.

Tex was fidgeting with her hands trying to get them free. They were suspended above her head in slots of some sort, crossed, and hand cuffed. The rest of her body was laying on some sort of padded surface and one foot was cuffed to the structure holding her up. The structure was holding her up at a forty-five degree angle so she could at least see some.

As she was moving around, the door opened and a figure walked in and flipped the lights on. She cringed away shutting her eyes from the brightness. Once her eyes were used to the light she opened them, it was the Red Team kiss ass, Private First Class Dick Simmons. She didn't need her diagnostic screen on the hud of her helmet to tell her that.

"It's no use trying to keep me here you know. I will get out." Tex directed towards the standing soldier.

"It's no use trying to get out of here you know. I modified that thing myself," Simmons retorted back.

"Modified?"

"Ya, it used to be a workout bench but no one used it, so I turned it into a containment device." Simmons smiled.

"Wow, someone in this canyon actually did something smart for once. I'm shocked." Tex said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not the one chained down so I wouldn't be talking."

Tex glared at him.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm just following orders."

Tex's eyes widened. "Where is he! Where is the sneaky ass bastard!" She began thrashing about again.

"Sarge? Don't worry he'll be here shortly. He was just getting, or making something. Hell I don't know."

"When I see him I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what? You're a little tied up at the moment." Simmons laughed.

Tex started shaking her hands and pulling on them trying to get then through the slot and doing them same with her one leg.

"Don't hurt yourself! Sarge said he wanted you for something."

"Then I may have to do just that to upset him." Tex started rocking back and forth, side to side making the whole machine rock.

Simmons stared her, confused and waiting to see what she was doing. Her rocking became more violet and the machine started to tip. Simmons rushed over trying to stop it from falling but he was too late. He machine tipped and Tex was now face on the floor. Simmons rushed over and tried to flip the machine back over.

"Try it and I will seriously harm you." Tex glared at Simmons, a stream of blood was running over her eyebrow and down her face.

"Simmons! What's going on in there?" came a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Simmons looked around in a panic and considered trying to get the machine back up but Tex was still giving him a menacing stare. He stood, there bent over, torn between what he should do, and then the door swung open hitting the wall behind it. Sarge walked through and stared at what was going on in the room.

"Simmons, leave! Go shoot Grif or something." Sarge jabbed a thumb towards the door.

Simmons promptly got up and left without saying a word, only nodding his head. Sarge closed the door and walked over to stand on front of the tipped over machine.

"What are you doing?" Sarge asked bending down and taking the girls chin in his hand in a firm grasp.

Tex scoffed, "I heard you wanted me in a good condition, so I thought i'd help out a bit, make it, _easier_."

Sarge sighed, jerked her chin, stood up, and lifted the machine back to its regular position. He picked up Tex's feet, that were mostly off of the machine and set them bak on straight again. He followed up her legs, correcting her position but never removing his hands from her body.

"What are you doing?" Tex hissed referring to the fact that Sarge was feeling all over her legs.

"I'm just making sure that you're, fine," Sarge stated looking up at her.

"Uh hu, maybe in a different context," she mumbled under her breath.

Sarge took notice in what she said and stood back up, walking to beside her body. He leaned down next to her face and stared at her for quite some time. Tex got fed up with his staring and turned her head to look at him.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"You're bleeding." Sarge stated.

He stared at her for some time and she stared back. Just as Sarge lifted a hand to wipe away the dripping blood from her face, he was stopped. Not from a hit though, he was stopped because Tex had leaned in that extra few inches and kissed him.

Sarge was in shock, he didn't expect her to do this to him. She seemed more like the taunting kind, like she was earlier. Getting as close as she could and then pulling away the last moment.

Sarge returned the kiss and pushed into it as well but wasn't surprised when she pulled away and the kiss ended.

"I know," Tex said cooly.

"Heh, what was that for?" Sarge asked still close to Tex's face.

"Well, I can't complain," Tex copied Sarge's answer to the same question earlier from the cave. "You're almost perfect."

"Almost?" Sarge raised and eyebrow.

"Ya, you're handsome, smart, crafty, You know how to fight, and i've seen you work a gun pretty damn well. Not to mention you took a Hell of a beating earlier." She flashed him a smile.

"Is that so?"

Tex nodded her head, "Your only flaw, you're Red"

"Well you still aren't getting out of here that easily." Sarge scoffed.

"Well, it was worth a try," Tex was still smiling "But it wasn't the only reason I kissed you."

Sarge bent down even farther and put his tongue to Tex's face where the blood was dripping and licked it off her face. "Better?"

"Keep that up and I don't think it'll be the blood of an _enemy _your drinking." Tex laughed.

Sarge smiled at her and moved his hands to her hair that was matted from the blood. He stroked her hair even tugging on the knots some knowing that it wouldn't hurt her enough that she would complain. Tex started to tug on her hands again, tugging harder and harder in an attempt to get Sarge to notice.

"You aren't getting out of there," Sarge stated twirling a finger in Tex's hair.

"Figures," Tex mumbled and tugged once more. "You know this is pretty tight. Do you use this when you're on top of your men, maybe having a little fun?" Tex raised an eyebrow.

Sarge glared at her, "I thought we went over this? I don't do _anything_ to my men, and you know that. You're just doing this to mess with me."

"Hey, you're the one who said you were _experienced. _Although, then again you are an old man, no wonder you're so experienced." Tex threw her head back and laughed.

"Fine! You want to be a little bitch, I'll treat you like one!" Sarge reached his hand to the back of her head and grabbed a fistful of hair at the nape of her neck. "Is this what you want? For me to treat you like this?" he continued yelling at her.

Tex looked up at him and gasped as he pulled on her hair. In a response to his question she just spat in his face and smirked. Sarge growled and caught her in an intense and fiery kiss. He pulled harder on Tex's hair as she tried to get out of the kiss but he only kissed harder. As he started to pull away, Tex pushed her head up to make the kiss last as long as possible.

After Sarge pulled away Tex was left hanging there, panting. "You're a real ass, you know that?"

"I try my best. Although I'm starting to think that you're just doing this on purpose now."

Tex growled and shoved her face right in front of his and gave him the same menacing stare she gave Simmons earlier. After a while of staring between the two, Tex finally let her head fall back onto the pad and huffed, stuck her bottom lip out and turned her head to the side, away from Sarge.

"What's your problem?" Sarge noticed as Tex turned her head.

Tex looked at Sarge. "Are you ever going to let me out of here?" she pouted.

"Maybe, if you're good," he chuckled.

Tex's steel eyes started to fill up with tears and her breathing became irregular.

"Are you alright...? Are you crying?"

Tex looked away and shut her eyes tight. "No, I just... Dammit! I wish I had my hands right now." Then she tried to curl into a ball on her side but that only partially worked seeing how her foot was also stuck.

"I'm sorry that you feel bad but I'm not gonna let you out. I just can't trust you." Sarge placed a hand on her shoulder.

Tex tried to shake it off but it didn't work, given her current condition. "God dammit. Just let me outta here. I won't do anything I promise. Just let me out and I'll stay here, without my armor even. Just please, let me out of here!"

"Eh..."

"Tell you what i'll compromise. You let me out and around the base _only_ and I get to beat up on Grif, whenever I want."

"I don't see how that's beneficial to me."

"I get to beat up Grif whenever I want too and use it as an outlet for my anger, and you get to see Grif beat up. Plus i'll be out of here and, I guess the word is, more interactive. It's a win, win, and I won't be stuck in this... janitor's closet," Tex wrinkled her nose at the room.

"I don't know." Sarge was still hesitant.

"Come on, it'll be a lot easier on both of us, and I'm sure more fun," she batted her eyes at him.

"Fine," Sarge grumbled and took the key off the counter near the door.

Sarge walked over and undid Tex's leg from the machine first. She rolled her ankle flexing it enjoying the freedom. As Tex was stretching her leg, Sarge moved to her hands and undid the handcuffs causing Tex to drop her hands and grasp her wrists.

"Thanks." Tex stood in front of Sarge, rubbing her wrists, both facing each other for a while.

After a while of staring, Tex went over to pick up her armor and replace it back on her body.

As she picked up her armor, Tex heard a gun cock. She froze and spun around. "What are you doing?" she spoke through gritted teeth, raising her voice.

"No way I'm letting you put your armor back on so you can use your cloak, your radio, or any other enhancement you may have." Sarge looked her over through the scope of his gun. He gestured for her to set it down with his gun.

"Fine," she growled tossing her armor, not bothering to pile it back up neatly.

"You're free to go throughout the base, just don't leave or go outside, for now."

"Don't you think that after I'm gone for a while, or don't contact anyone, Blue Team will start to wonder where I am? Maybe come and try to storm your base?" Tex raised and eyebrow.

"Uh, er..."

"Don't worry. It's probably best that I don't even contact them if I'm going to be gone for a while."

"But won't they wonder where you went."

"Psht! Hell no!" she rolled her eyes. "I usually disappear at times on end and they learned that I eventually come back. If anything, they'd think something was wrong if I _did_ call."

"Very well. Just be sure to stay within the boundaries set previously.

Tex nodded her head and walked towards the door. As she passed Sarge, he continued to face the same direction and didn't look at the freelancer. She opened the door and paused before walking out, looking back at Sarge.

"Um... Where will I sleep?"

Sarge didn't turn. "We'll get to that later when you _need_ to sleep," he waved a hand in the air.

"Well, what will I do all day then?"

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll figure something out," he turned to flash a smile.

Tex shrugged and walked out the door smugly, thinking about the events that just happened in that small room. She thought about how those events had just changed a part of her of her life. _This is gonna be fun_, Tex thought.

Thank you for reading. Please review, I really want to know what people think about it, and thank you to all who are reading. Agent Bama


	4. Freedom, It's Never Tasted So Sweet!

Agent Alabama, enjoy today's update

**A/N: **I do not own Red vs Blue, it belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions. I am just a huge fan. Please Read ad Review, I would love hear hear feed back and if there is anything that you think should happen of would like to see happen, put it in a review and i'll see if i can make it happen. Also there is a lot more to this, once more people start reading it i'll start adding more.

Thank You, Please R&R XD

**Chapter 4. Freedom, It's Never Tasted So Sweet!**

Tex walked out from the hallway and into the kitchen area of the base. She paused at the end of the hallway flexing her wrists one more time.

_Damn, those cuffs really hurt... I'll have to ask where he got them,_ Tex thought.

She was about to take another step into the open area but stopped, and thought how everyone else would deal with an enemy, who kicks there asses on a daily basis, walking around their base freely. She shrugged and walked out of the hallway.

Tex stopped at the edge of the kitchen and leaned her hip against the counter folding her arms against her chest. She stared at the room for a while, it wasn't much different than Blue Base. There was just red everywhere, including a pink soldier, or lightish-red, or whatever the Hell he called it. He was sitting on the couch looking through some wallpaper book and was completely oblivious of Tex standing behind him watching what he was doing.

Simmons come through the adjacent hallway carrying some boxes of guns and ammunition, counting something in his head. When he looked up as he reached the end of the hallway he jumped as he saw the woman standing at the end of the kitchen and dropped the box he was carrying.

Simmons scrambled to get his pistol out of the holster band at his thigh but he was shaking so much he couldn't get it out.

"Aw Fuck!" Simmons said bending down and grabbing one of the two guns from the box. He knew only one of them was loaded, but took his chances.

He aimed the gun at Tex and pulled the trigger, but no bullets came out, wrong gun.

"Double Fuck!"

He bent down to pick up the loaded gun but a foot held it to the ground.

Simmons looked up to see who the foot belonged to.

"Triple Fuck! How did you get out!" Simmons fell back onto the ground and started crawling backwards until he thought he was far enough away to get up at least semi-safely.

Tex scoffed, "Don't act so surprised. Besides, I was let out, I didn't escape." She kicked the gun behind her so the soldier couldn't use it against her.

At this point, Donut, was cowering behind the arm of the couch, worrying that she might turn on him next. Simmons stood up and readying in a fighting stance, holding his fists up.

Tex laughed at him. His posture was terrible and she knew she could take him out in one swift move. Maybe even not as swift one.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you," she laughed.

"Some how that doesn't sound so convincing."

"Look, I compromised with you sergeant," she placed a hand on the back of one of the bar stool chairs set at the counter and leaned against it. "I get free from that dastardly machine of yours but I have to stay in the base, can't use my armor, and get to beat up Grif whenever I want, also among other things," she counted off on her fingers smiled sheepishly.

Simmons stared at her skeptically. "I don't believe you."

"What, does no one here believe me!" she threw her hands up in aggravation.

"Maybe it's because you're the enemy who is really good at kicking our asses," Donut chimed in.

Tex stared at him.

Donut ducked farther behind the couch. "I mean, that's just my guess. Totally not a fact or anything."

"Look, you can clear it with Sarge if you want, but just so you know I'm not going anywhere for a while... At least I don't think I am." She sighed.

Grif walked out of the hallway during this silence, past Simmons who was standing, dumbfounded, past Tex who was still leaning against the chair, past the living room where Donut was hiding behind the couch. Though it was the middle of the afternoon, Grif was still in his boxers and all in the room could tell he had just woken up.

He sauntered into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and slumped on the counter across from where everyone was staring at him.

"Grif!" Simmons yelled.

Grif woke up a little more at the raised voice but only mumbled a response.

"Grif! Don't you think you should be a little concerned that the enemy escaped from her containment?" he yelled, gesturing a hand to Tex as he was still on the ground.

"Why?" Grif mumbled.

Simmons stood up. "Wake up man! The enemy escaped and is walking around out base!"

Grif looked Tex over and looked back and Simmons and sighed. "Dude, I don't know if you've noticed but, she's obviously not in her armor. If she did escape she would have put it back on, it's not like you hid it real well."

Simmons rolled his eyes and gestured for Grif to continue.

"Also if she did escape, do you really think that she would be standing here listening to us right now? I honestly think that she would have already kicked our asses and be back at Blue Base."

"Thank you Grif," Tex nodded to him. "At least _someone_ believes me." She shot a glare a Simmons.

"What about Donut!" Simmons protested.

"Hey, I never really agreed with you Simmons, or with her. I'm Switzerland here." He held up his hands in defense.

"Whatever," Simmons rolled his eyes.

"What is with you? Do you have something against me?" Tex asked Simmons gesturing at him with her hands.

"Hm... Well lets see, you're the enemy, you beat us, and our inventory, up regularly, now you're walking around the base and apparently staying with us for a while! Why wouldn't I not like you?"

"Hey man, that's too many double negatives to follow," Grif slurred.

"That was only two Grif," Simmons pointed out, aggravated.

"Okay so what?" Tex responded to Simmons's question, ignoring Grif. "Just consider me a girl, cause you know, those do exist out here. A regular, everyday girl."

"Ya, one with extent military training that can kick our butts whenever she pleases," Simmons stated.

"Ooh, ooh! If we are considering you a regular girl does that mean that you could go regular girly stuff with me like sleepovers, makeovers, wardrobe shows..." Donut asked cheerfully.

"Ya and if you are a regular girl, does that mean that I can do stuff to you that I would do to a regular girl?" Grif asked more cocky.

Tex growled at both questions, she didn't like either of them. "Okay, how about you think of me as an everyday girl that _will_ hurt you if you try to do anything to, or with me, that I don't like? Deal?" She shifted her gaze between Grif and Donut gesturing hands to them.

"Fine," they both said in unison.

Grif went back to sulking on the counter, drinking his cup of coffee, staring at Tex cursing her under his breath for killing his mood and hopes. Donut pouted and went back to laying on the floor looking through his wallpaper book trying to pick a color hoping Sarge would let him put it in at least one room in the base. Simmons however was still glaring at Tex.

Tex ignored Simmons, knowing that it would be a while before he got used to the idea of her staying here, that is if he got used to it at all. She walked into the living room, past Donut and sat on the sofa in the spot all the way to the right, watching Donut. She took note how he was so carefree and chipper, she wondered how he could be like that in a time of war.

After some time Donut felt her eyes observing him and turned to look at her.

"Uh, you know that's Sarge's spot right?" questioned Donut pointing a finger at the girl.

"So?" Tex answered.

"So, if he sees you there, I'd watch out, he's not very fond of anyone else sitting there, especially a Blue."

Fuck Sarge, I'm sitting here right now, not him. And I'm not a Blue, I was just paid to help them."

Grif looked up from his coffee gaped at her with disbelief on his face. "Did you really just say that?"

"Ya, so what?" Tex looked over to the counter where Grif still was.

He scoffed, "I'd like to see you take that action when he walks in and sees you sitting there."

"Fine, I will," Tex stated accepting his challenge.

"Oh, I've gotta see this." Grif dumped his cup in the sink leaving it unwashed for someone else to do it later. He grabbed a magazine and went to go sit on the couch on the opposite side as Tex, waiting for when Sarge would walk in.

It had been almost forty-five minutes and Grif was getting impatient but he didn't want to miss a chance to either see Sarge thrown face down, or the girl who turned him down earlier thrown face down.

Finally Grif heard the very familiar foot steps of Sarge. He taught himself to become attune to them so he could tell when he needed to shape up and act like he was doing his job. Grif picked his head up from the magazine that he had read over at least three times and looked towards that hallway. Sarge walked out of the hallway Grif was staring at and was mumbling something under his breath, looking over some papers. He stopped and looked up to the sofa. He saw Grif at one end smiling and scowled at him. He shifted his gaze to the other end, to his spot.

At first he only saw a person there and became furious, but then took notice as to who the person was and his furry was extinguished. He blinked at his choices at to where to sit, in between the two in the sofa, next to Grif, on the floor by the feet of the two on the sofa, or on the floor next to Donut where he took a chance engaging in a conversation with the pink soldier. He chose to sit in the floor against to sofa.

Sarge walked over as calmly as he could without giving anything away to anyone in the room, and sat down on the floor in the center on where the sofa was.

Grif gawked at Sarge from behind where he couldn't see and then turned to Tex. He pointed a finger at Sarge, a disbelieving look on his face.

Tex proudly, and smugly, mouthed the words "I told you so" to Grif.

Grif laughed silently and made a whipping gesture towards Sarge.

Tex chuckled and Sarge turned to look at her. She smiled at him and he turned to go back to flipping through his papers. Tex, feeling triumphant, turned her body to the side and propped her feet up on the couch,intertwining her fingers behind her head and dozed off.


	5. Waking Up

Agent Alabama, so so so so so sorry it took so long. Just issues both with school and other matters. Any way, enjoy the update.

**A/N: **I do not own Red vs Blue, it belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions. I am just a huge fan. Please Read ad Review, I would love hear hear feed back and if there is anything that you think should happen of would like to see happen, put it in a review and i'll see if i can make it happen. Also there is a lot more to be added.

Thank You, Please R&R XD

**Chapter 5. Waking Up**

When Tex woke up, she was still on the couch with her chest pressed into the couch and her head turned to the side. She sat up, looking around, and a blanket fell off of her shoulders into her lap.

Tex stared at the blanket and thought to herself, _Church would never put this on me, nor would anyone else here. Why didn't I wake up when I felt the blanket put on me too?_

She stared at the blanket trying to make it out in the dark. It was fuzzy and soft, very warm too. Another thing the blanket was…

"Red? Since when do we have red blankets at Blue Base?"

Tex had thought she was at Blue Base rather than still at Red as a "prisoner." She got up and shuffled down the hallway, rubbing her eyes, still groggy from the sleep. She made her way across the base, careful not to make any noise as she opened the bathroom door and stepped in. She considered taking a shower and decided that the hot water might help her think straight, something did seem a little off since she woke up, she just couldn't figure out what.

She left the light off, as she didn't want to burn her eyes out from the light, and left the door cracked open to let in some light. Any idiot who tried to see her while she showered would be dead before they had the chance to see anything. As soon as the shower head was turned on, the room almost filled up with steam right away, fogging up the mirrors and glass shower door, and leaving a layer of moistness on the wall. Tex took her clothes off, piled them into a corner, and stepped into the steaming shower as her body began to relax, all of the previous day's stress washing down the drain. Her muscles began to loosen and get rid of the lactic acid, the dirt washed out of her long red hair leaving it clean again, and her skin turned light pink from the hotness of the water. She didn't mind any of it though, it all felt wonderful to be clean again.

Reaching for her soap bottle, Tex noticed a rather large mark across her wrist. She flipped her hand over and it went all the way around, on both he hands too. She examined the rest of her body, it had scratches and bruises, newer ones from previously before on her body. Then on her right ankle was another red mark, all the way around. She shrugged it off thinking that it was probably from the everyday quarrels she got into with the Reds and sometimes even her teammates, even though she really didn't want to call them that. Tex placed the soap on her hand and began to lather her body then her hair, scrubbing away all the dirt. Once the smell reached her nose, Tex noticed something different about it.

"This isn't my soap," she looked at the bottle. "Caboose must have changed it, again." She sighed, this time it smelled like French vanilla and strawberries. She didn't quite mind it, she just minded that she could never find out what happened to _her_ soap, the one _she_ liked the best.

Tex rinsed the new shampoo out of her hair and off her body, turned the shower head off, wrapped a towel around her body, and stepped out into the cold, fogged air. She flexed her arms, a little sad that the shower was over. Tex was a pretty tough cookie but sure, she enjoyed nice long, hot showers now and again. Unfortunately the water amount they had to use was _very_ limited, so she had to shorten her water usage to as little as possible.

She wrung her hair out and fluffed it up. She ran her fingers through her hair, tilting her head to the side letting all her hair fall to one side. The strands separated through her fingers making it look and feel like it had less water in it. Tex lifted her hand up to wipe away the fog from the mirror and looked at her wrist again. She was puzzled, she couldn't remember for the life of her where it came from.

_It almost looks like… Handcuffs? Why else would the same exact mark be on both wrists in the same spot?_

Tex shook it out of her head and wiped the mirror so she could see herself in it. She made little tweets to her appearance here and there, leaning in to focus more on her features. Then something caught a glimpse in the corner of her eye. She whipped around, catching herself on the counter, her hair hitting her in the face. She moved it out of the way and stared at the red mark on the wall in front of her. It was that same one that was on the Red Team flag.

"Oh shit. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Tex rushed out the half opened door, still in her towel.

Quietly, she ran as fast as she could without making a sound, and being a freelancer that was pretty fast and pretty quiet. She stopped in front of the first bedroom door and opened it, praying that it wouldn't squeak or wake anyone up. She opened the door and took a step into the room.

"Shit!" she whispered, and one of the men in the beds stirred. "Oh," she ducked down and slowly made her way out of the room before she was seen.

Tex made her way back to the bathroom, not quite sprinting but still pretty fast. While she was heading back she thought over what happened the past hours before she went to sleep. She remembered shooting at Caboose's toys and then going to get one, but she could have sworn that the part where she got beat by Sarge was dreamed. She never lost to him, to anyone.

The light in the bathroom was still off and she flipped it on cracking the door so the tiniest bit of light was able to escape. She unwrapped the towel from her body and used it to shake the water out of her almost dry hair; the running had dried it out to where it was almost dry. She threw the towel over the rail of the shower door and grabbed her old cloths to put them back on. She couldn't believe that she had thought that she was at Blue Base the whole time and couldn't have even guessed it.

As Tex continued to beat herself up, she stopped once she had her bra and underwear on. She wondered of maybe she could find other cloths to put on. She turned around and looked near the sink. She bent down and looked in the cabinet under it hoping to find something.

"What are you doing?"

"Jesus Christ!" Tex jumped and turned to look at the door. She hadn't even heard it open. "Sorry Simmons," she said grabbing her cloths, trying to cover up some of her body so the other soldier wouldn't see.

"What are you doing looking in people's rooms this earlier in the morning?" he repeated.

"I, uh. Just looking for something, you can go back to sleep. Just, it's nothing to worry about."

"Uh hu. You know what? I don't really care because none of that stuff is fucking mine any way." He turned to leaved and then paused. Tex held her breath. "You smell like Donut. Did you use his soaps?"

"I guess…"

"Great," Simmons rolled his eyes. "Now anytime I smell that, I really am gonna think of a woman." Then Simmons left, mumbling about Donut being too feminine and something she _really_ hoped she heard wrong.

Tex continued her search for decent clothing and this time started her search in the closet near the door. It was mostly filled with towels and bar soaps, but no cloths. She sighed, and went back to finish her search under the sink. She stuck her head in the cabinet and moved stuff around, desperately hoping to find something to wear.

Then came a sigh from the door, this one sounded gruffer than the previous man that interrupted her. Tex jumped and hit her already sore head. She took it out of the cabinet and bent over placing her hands on the back of her head, pulling it into her lap.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she groaned. "What the Hell is it now!" she turned to look at the person who caused her to hit her head.

She only saw the man's feet, but she didn't say anything. She looked up his body, he was wearing gray sweats and the black skin under armor top from his standard mjolnir armor. She reached his face and it was Sarge, staring at her with a puzzling look on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I wonder how many more people are going to ask that question," Tex directed to no one in particular.

He stared at her, almost commanding her, without any words, to answer the question.

With a sigh she answered, "I'm looking for some cloths." She released her head and picked it up a bit more.

"What's wrong with the ones you have right there?" Sarge gestured to the ones she was using to cover her half naked body.

Tex scoffed, "I was wearing these yesterday, the day before, and when you attacked me. I think they might be a little ripe by now, and I don't want to take the chance of putting them on and finding out." She wrinkled her nose at the thought of it.

Sarge rolled his eyes. "Come here," he growled, grabbing the girl, forcing her to stand up.

Tex followed the man, half walking, half being dragged across the base and down the hallway she went to before. By the time they got to one of the rooms at the end of the hallway, Tex's arm was even sorer than it already was from the tight grip on it. Sarge opened the door and threw her in, following after. She stumbled and tried catching herself but only managed to fall on the floor in a sitting position.

"Ow! Rude much?" Tex asked, annoyed by Sarge's behavior.

Sarge ignored her and walked over to a dresser at the other side of the room. He dug through the third drawer down and mumbled to himself. Tex watched what he was doing, wondering exactly what it was that he was getting.

Eventually Sarge pulled something out and slammed the drawer shut; Tex flinched at the hostility in his actions. Sarge went over to sit on his bed, facing Tex. They stared at each other for a while until Tex realized that maybe it wasn't her face that he was looking at. Becoming uncomfortable, Tex covered her body up again with the cloths that she still had in her hands. Sarge took notice and got up walking over to Tex.

"Here," he dropped what was in his hands, onto her head.

"What is it?" Tex asked taking it off her head.

"Look at it and find out," Sarge hissed.

Tex raised an eyebrow and looked at the article of clothing in her hands. She held it up and let it unravel. It was a large button up shirt.

"Classy," Tex stated, her voice drowning in sarcasm.

"If you want, I could take it back?" Sarge suggested.

"No, it's fine," Tex sighed.

She stood up, letting her old cloths fall off her to the floor and held up the new shirt out in front of her. After examining the shirt for a few moments, she noticed Sarge watching her from the other side of the shirt.

Tex raised an eyebrow. "Do you mind?" she directed towards the watchful man.

Sarge held his hands up in front of him and turned around so he was no longer facing Tex. "It's a nice color, you know?"

"What?"

"Your, uh, red." He directed a thumb to Tex's chest.

"Oh, I, uh… It's not like we have to follow regulation color to the base we're at," Tex spoke very quickly.

"Even if it's the color of the team you're fighting against?" Sarge pointed out.

"Why should it matter? I like the color red, so what!" she spat at him.

"Nothing of it, I'm just pointing it out. And it is a great color, yes." Sarge turned around. "Are you ever going to put that shirt on?"

Tex looked down at the shirt in her hands. "It's white," she pointed out.

"So?"

"So, you'll be able to see right through it!"

"It's not like we'll actually be seeing you. Just a red color, that's all." He walked over and grabbed the shirt from Tex.

"Ya, but-"

"But nothing. You'll be fine, it won't kill you."

Sarge rolled his eyes and put the shirt around Tex, partially wrapping his arms around her too in an indirect way, stepping closer. He gestured for Tex to put her arms through the holes in the shirt and she complied. Once her arms were in the shirt, Sarge straightened the shirt out and brought his hands to the front, slightly holding onto each end. He stared at Tex for a moment and she stared back, their eyes almost level, Tex's being a little lower.

Suddenly, Sarge slowly pulled on the shirt that he had just placed on Tex, pulling her into his chest. Tex compellingly obliged and followed the man's motions and looked up at him as her head was just at his neck. Sarge smiled and slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to Tex's. The corner of her lips lifted, smiling into the kiss as well. Sarge pulled away, making it a short kiss, but when he did pull away he could see the smile on Tex's face, and his own smile grew even larger. He pulled more on the shirt, making Tex come as close as possible as their bodies would allow and he kissed her again, this time more desperate and hungry for more. Tex complied, returning the gesture and kissing him back, just as eager, bringing her hands up to Sarge's head, running her fingers through his hair and pulling his face closer to hers.

One of Sarge's hands traveled to Tex's back and down to her leg pulling it up to his hip. He kept his hand there and Tex rotated her body so that it fit better into Sarge's and she jumped up onto his hips. Sarge just grabbed her other leg in time to catch her, holding her in place on his body. Amongst their kissing Sarge slowly walked over to the wall and slammed Tex's back into it. She gasped and pulled tightly onto the man's hair causing him to wince as well. Tex looked back to the man and smiled with an inviting grin.

Sarge chuckled and stroked the loose hair out of Tex's face. "That was for all those rude comments earlier."

Tex pressed her forehead to Sarge's and smiled. "And I thought you'd gone soft on me," she said panting.

Sarge smirked, his eyes glistening with a thought in his head.

"Although, I guess it'd be the exact opposite, hu?" She looked downwards at a certain part of Sarge, gesturing her head in that direction too. "Just like back in the caves. You just can't get enough."

"You'd like to find out?" Sarge offered. He pressed up slightly, pushing his body into hers making Tex gasp.

"I'll take that offer," Tex smirked, tugging at the rim of the fabric at Sarge's hips. "That is, if you aren't too much of an old man to keep up.

Sarge smirked and began his "offer."

"Hey… Hey Simmons?" Donut pushed on the soldier in bed.

Simmons groaned, "What?" He was annoyed that Donut had decided to wake him instead of Grif or someone else.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Simmons grabbed his glasses from the night stand next to his bed, put them on, and then turned on the light so he could see Donut.

"That banging noise. It sounds like someone's pounding on the walls." Donut whimpered next to Simmons' bed. "Do you think someone's trying to break into the base?"

"Why would someone try to _break_ into the base? We have no doors, they could just walk in!" Simmons threw his hands in the air for emphasis.

"But Simmons, I'm scared…"

"Fine, where is the noise coming from?" Simmons sighed.

"I think it's in Sarge's room," Donut pointed a finger towards the door.

"Oh, oh…oh," Simmons laughed.

"What? What is it?"

"You don't need to worry Donut, it's nothing."

"But what's making the noise?"

Simmons just shook his head, but Donut wasn't content. He grabbed Simmons' arm and squeezed it, begging for an answer. Simmons sighed and gave in.

"I found our little prisoner peaking into rooms earlier and hiding out in the bathroom. So I confronted her and then told Sarge about it. He told me he'd take care of it and so now I guess they're, well, _playing_."

"Playing?"

"_Playing_." Simmons took his glasses off and set them on the night stand again

"Oh!" Donut finally caught on. "Okay, never mind then." he turned to look at the door to their room. "Well, I'm sorry for waking you, Simmons."

"Ya, ya. Just don't do it again." Simmons laid back down in his bed and proceeded to fall asleep again.

"Okay, goodnight Simmons." Donut turned the light out and went to go back to his own bed to sleep.

Simmons just merely mumbled something that was assumed to be "goodnight" and fell asleep.

Tex stood leaning against the wall, catching her breath, slumped over. Sarge fell in front of her, a hand holding himself up from falling on top of her. He too was trying to catch his breath.

"I take it back. You do know how to work that pretty well." Tex smiled placing a hand on Sarge and slipping out from under him.

Sarge turned around and watched the girl. He watched how she straightened her cloths back out and did three of the buttons on the over sized shirt she was wearing. She walked over to the left side of the bed, sat down, and smiled at Sarge. He returned the smile and went to go stand in front of her. Tex shifted her body to lay long ways on the bed and moved so she was under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Sarge asked, puzzled.

Tex lifted the blanket up to her nose, covering her mouth with it. "A real gentleman would sleep on the floor."

"Ha! In my own room? I don't think so." He walked over to the right side of the bed and ripped the covers back, and sat on the bed.

"Hey! It was only a joke! Well, partially…" She smiled.

Sarge laughed, and laid down, only covering the lower half of his body with the blanket.

Tex rotated her body, laid her head on Sarge's chest, and sighed in content. "Well tonight sure was fun."

Sarge stroked Tex's long red hair and placed a hand on her shoulder. She moaned at the contact and closed her eyes.

"Hey?" Sarge asked.

There was no reply from the girl lying on top of him. He bent his head down to look at the girl. She was asleep already, eyes fluttering under her lids, in a dream. Sarge picked his head back up and laid it back against the wall, shutting his own eyes and letting sleep sweep over his own body, a smile on his face.

Thanks for reading. Chapter six is almost done and up. Stay tuned for more. -Bama


	6. Let's Make a Deal

Okay, so this one was up faster at least. Trying my hardest to get them up faster. -Agent Alabama

**A/N: **I do not own Red vs Blue, it belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions. I am just a huge fan. Please Read ad Review, I would love hear hear feed back and if there is anything that you think should happen of would like to see happen, put it in a review and i'll see if i can make it happen. Also there is a lot more to be added.

Thank You, Please R&R XD

**Chapter 6. Let's make a Deal**

Tex woke up and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at her surroundings, around the room she was in, and smiled remembering the night before. She looked to the spot to her left to see an empty, unmade bed and frowned a little. She wasn't used to being in this situation; usually she was the one leaving in the middle of the night. Tex got out of bed realizing that it was a time of war and Sarge was the leader of the Red Team; he was bound to leave without telling her at some point. Right?

She got out of bed and decided to go out into the kitchen and get some breakfast, or at least some coffee. As she sauntered into the kitchen, half the room turned to stare at her. The half that turned was Grif, who was sitting at the counter waiting for some food to be pushed in front of him so that he may eat, and the other was Donut, who was the one who would soon be pushing food in front of Grif by the looks of it. The half that didn't turn was Simmons, who was doing some maintenance on one of his cyborg hands, and Sarge, who was sitting at the table, reading a month old newspaper.

"Well isn't this a sight see." Grif commented on Tex's appearance upon her arrival into the room. "Would you like some shorts with that shirt?" Grif laughed.

As Tex passed Grif, she just merely smacked him across the head, causing him to flail and fall out of his chair at the counter and onto the floor. Donut turned around with a plate of hot food for Grif and jumped when he saw what happened and almost spilled the plate all over himself.

Tex giggled a little a continued to walk into the kitchen towards the coffee maker.

"She's like a zombie without it," Simmons whispered to Sarge.

"Ya, next time we go to ransack Blue Base, we should take their coffee maker instead of the flag," Grif proposed as he was getting back up from the ground and Donut sat his plate down for him.

Tex turned to give them a quizzical look and Grif shut up. She poured herself a cup of coffee and as she passed Grif on her way to the table she decided to push his head, shoving it into the plate in front of him. Tex, and even Donut, giggled and she continued to go sit at the table across from Simmons where he was still working on his hand.

Tex was sipping on her cup and grimacing at the man as he was working on his hand. Feeling a pair of eyes on him while he was working, Simmons looked up to see Tex making a disgusted face at him or more so, his hand

"What? Never seen a cyborg before?" Simmons retorted quite harshly.

"I have. But do you really have to do that while I'm sitting here? It's fucking gross!" Tex spat back at him.

Simmons glared at her. "You know what, I'm not even gonna get in to it with you. It's not worth it. You aren't worth it."

"No fucking way!'' he answered.

"Alright, but don't say I never gave you a chance. And just so you know, I Θnever go back on my word." She gave a swift glance towards Sarge who was watching intently.

Tex sat down on Simmons' lap and leaned against the table, making him wait in anticipation. She played with his right hand a bit, watching him wince now and again. Eventually she sat up and leaned in farther on his lap, applying more pressure on him but still leaving her left hand on his right one. She slowly moved her face closer to his and lightly brushed her lips over his.

Sage was watching the whole thing and it reminded him of what happened back in the caves. And honestly, he was a little upset by it. His hands began to tightly grip the papers in his hand, practically destroying them.

Donut and Grif on the other hand, didn't know what to do. They hadn't seen anything like this at all since they were stationed at Blood Gulch. They thought they should break it up, but they were too interested in what was happening to even move.

Tex lightly pressed her lips to Simmons' and slowly pushed her tongue into hip lips, against his teeth, willing him to open them. Simmons wouldn't comply though. He kept his teeth clenched and wouldn't open them...

Tex dug her hand into the open cavern of Simmons' and lightly tugged on a wire. His mouth gaped open in a mixture of shock and pain and Tex took advantage of it, pushing her tongue into his mouth. She swirled her tongue around and played with his own inside his mouth, even though he tried to pull his tongue away, but couldn't.

Simmons almost couldn't take it any longer. He despised this girl, but he envied the contact. Without even meaning to, Simmons picked up his left hand and hesitantly moved it onto the back of Tex's neck pulling closer to her, deepening the "meaningless" kiss.

This was when Sarge became furious and couldn't take anymore. He slammed the newspaper and his fist down on the table and stood up, angrily stomping out of the room, mumbling to himself. No one took much notice though, they were all too preoccupied.

Eventually, Tex could tell that Simmons was enjoying what she was doing, and she pulled away almost leaping off his lap. Simmons dropped his head a little and whimpered, out of breath. He was actually sad it was over. Donut and Grif too were especially sad it was over at the fact that there was nothing to watch anymore.

Tex walked over to Simmons' other side, replaced two fingers into the mass of wires again, pushed around a few wires, and removed her hand. Simmons' hand jolted and he flexed it, sore from not moving it for so long and all the "attention" it had gotten.

"There. I'm true to my word and I hope you will be to yours," Tex stated. She walked past Grif and Donut who were staring, awestruck, and she playfully waved to them, and then took off down the hallway to the bedrooms.

"Dude, what was that and how can I get in on it?" Grif asked, walking over to give Simmons a high five.

Simmons halfheartedly tapped the hand and then dropped his own, staring down the hallway, after the girl.

"What just happened? Are we on that TV show Punk'd?" Donut asked, very confused as to what just happened.

Simmons shook his head. "I have no idea."

"What 'word' was she talking about?" Grif pried.

"It's nothing," he sighed. "Nothing that concerns you.

Donut opened his mouth and was about to say something, but was cut off by Simmons. ''Especially nothing that concerns you." He pointed a finger at the young man.

"Okay, okay. No one wants to get their bolts in a bunch." Grif said with a grin on his face.

"Ya, cause that one never gets old," Simmons retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, go stand out in the rain and rust!" Grif flicked a wrist towards the man.

"Hey now you two, do we need to have another co-worker trust session?" Donut cheerfully chimed in.

"No!" they both yelled.

When Tex was sure she was out of sight she leaned against the wall and sighed. "That's one thing out of the way."

The door next to her opened without any noise and Sarge stepped next to Tex without her knowing. He looked pretty angry, no doubt from the stunt that Tex just put on at the table.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck you were doing with my soldier out there?" Sarge finally said after watching Tex for a minute.

Tex jumped, she didn't realize anyone was there. She held her chest for a moment and then lightly put a finger over Sarge's lips, pushing him back into the room, following after him next. She closed the door, silently, and slowly turned the handle of the door, and closed it without a sound.

"Please don't make me repeat myself." Sarge was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does that annoy you?" Tex asked sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest.

"Which part!" Sarge yelled in disbelief. "You ignore me, act as though I'm nothing of equal to you, and then go do that, with one of my men, right in front of me!" He gestured a hand towards the door.

"What about the fact that I was doing all that to avoid what they were labeling me as? You know, someone who is just whoring around. Instead I turned it into someone who uses what she has to get what she wants. That is what I was doing, and that takes skills," she spat back at him.

Sarge opened his mouth to retort something back but was at a loss for words.

"Another question," she held a finger up. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"About what?"

"About anything! At any point, in any of the conversations. Like a hello or good morning. Or maybe you could have said something when Grif mentioned last night, or hey, instead of storming out of the room, you could have voiced an objection! How about that?"

"Professionalism, that's what. Do you think it was easy for me to act the way I did? I was doing it so the men wouldn't think anything changed. So don't bitch at me about it!" Sarge yelled back at Tex.

"Oh, grow a pair! So what it they know, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You seem fairly young, let me put this in a wayyou will understand. You know how in school there can be a rumor that spreads between certain groups?" Sarge paused.

"Ya," Tex stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Then that rumor is confirmed and it spreads like wildfire. In this case, the joke that orange belly bastard made is the wildfire, and the forest-"

"Is this base?" Tex cut in.

Sarge shook his head. "This canyon... Including Blue Base."

"So, you did this to protect me?"

Sarge shrugged. "In a way. Yes, I suppose I did." He flashed a smile.

"That is probably one of the rudest," Tex started yelling. "And sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Her voice leveled off and became softer and she ran to jump in Sage's arms.

"You're welcome." he chuckled and then set her down.

"So," Tex clapped her hands together. "What do you guys do for fun around here? That is, besides make fun of a poor little girl."

Stay tuned for morealready working on it


	7. It's All Fun and Games Until

Closer to the end, only a few chapters left... -Agent Alabama

**A/N: **I do not own Red vs Blue, it belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions. I am just a huge fan. Please Read ad Review, I would love hear hear feed back and if there is anything that you think should happen of would like to see happen, put it in a review and i'll see if i can make it happen.

Thank You, Please R&R XD

**Chapter 7. It's All Fun and Games Until…**

"Grif! Get yer ass out here!" Sarge yelled from the back of the base.

"What?" the orange soldier groaned as he walked into view of his commanding officer. He knew something was about to happen, and he wouldn't like it.

"I want you to go get Tex, and bring her back out here. You got that?"

"What? Grif yelled.

"Boy, are you deaf? Go get her."

"No, no. I heard you, it's just- Why couldn't you have just yelled at me to bring her out here instead making me go here, there, here, there! Better yet, call her out here! "

"Hehe, that wouldn't have been as much fun. Now go!" Sarge waved his hand, commanding Grif to bring the girl back to him.

Grif mumbled to himself and walked back into the base. He walked throughout the base calling Tex's name, but he didn't get a response. Again he searched and finally found her sitting at the table, even though he already looked there.

Grif walked up behind Tex and was about to tap her on the shoulder.

"What?" Tex's voice was harsh, and sharp with boredom.

"Oh, uh, Sarge wants me to bring you outside." Grif jabbed a thumb behind him, though Tex couldn't see.

Tex turned around "Outside?"

"Ya. Is that a problem?" Grif raised an eyebrow.

"No it's just, he specifically said as long as I'm here, I'm not allowed outside for the time being."

"Well, I guess you're on probation. Let's go." Grif grabbed Tex's wrist and pulled her out of the chair.

"Hey!" Tex yanked out of Grif's grasp. "What's your problem?"

"I don't feel like dealing with Sarge's bull shit today, so please don't be troublesome." Grif rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay." Tex moved her hand out of the way before Grif was able to grab it again. "Don't be so pushy."

Grif lead Tex to the back of the base and then to outside. Tex had to shield her eyes from the sunlight it was so bright. It had been a while since she had been in light so intense, the fluorescent light bulbs were nothing compared to the sun. Though she did enjoy the chance to breathe in fresh air and feel the light breeze across her face and slightly pull her hair.

"Took ya long enough," Sarge snorted.

Grif rolled his eyes, "Here. You have her, is that all now? Can I go?"

"Not yet. I'm gonna need you again in a minute."

"Great," sarcasm filled Grif's voice.

Grif sulked over to the edge of the base and leaned against the wall. He lifted his head back, pulled out a cigarette and plucked it in his mouth. He mumbled to himself as he tried to ignore what was going on in front of him, a few yards away.

"So what exactly am I doing out here?" Tex asked, her eyes still lingering on the orange Spartan.

"Well, you wanted to know what we do over here for fun. So I'm gonna show ya... or well, Grif is."

Grif's head snapped up. "What? No, I won't do it!" Grif yelled, dropping his half consumed cigarette to the ground.

"Oh, relax butter britches. You won't have to actually do anything different, I'll get Simmons or Donut to help too," Sarge snapped at the defiant soldier.

Tex watched the two go back and forth until she decided to cut in. "So what exactly am I being shown right now? And who's showing it to me?"

They both looked at her and Grif spoke first. "Don't encourage him. Whatever it is, can't be good for me and probably requires work from everyone else," Grif ushered to Tex, trying to convince her that whatever Sarge wants is a bad thing.

Tex listened, looking thoughtful and nodding her head. Then she whipped around to face Sarge. "So what is it?" She asked, ignoring Grif completely.

Sarge was about to speak until Grif cut him off. "What did I just say!"

Tex shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I wasn't paying attention..."

A large smile grew on Sarge's face and he looked like he was about to double over in laughter.

"What are you laughing at o-" Grif yelled but then stopped short. He didn't want a repeat of earlier. Sarge had a look on his face that screamed, "I dare you!"

"You gonna finish your sentence?" Tex raised an eyebrow at Grif.

He shook his head. "No. I'm good."

Tex looked at both the men with a curious look. "Is anyone going to finish telling me what they're thinking?" Tex yelled.

"Well, I'm sure you know all about patrol and look out so I guess you'll just have to miss that fun." Sarge continued.

"Ya, cause everyone loves those," Grif mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Sarge growled.

"Nothing."

"'Nothing', what?"

"Nothing, sir!"

Sarge nodded. "Like I was saying. So, instead we'll give you the recreational side of it all. Sound good?"

"Um...Okay?'' Tex was still confused as to what they were talking about and what Sarge was going to show her.

"Great then, I'll go get Simmons and Donut" and he walked off to find the other two soldiers.

"Uh... What exactly is he showing me," Tex turned to Grif.

"What he considers fun." Grif spat at her.

Tex understood what it was now. "...Sucks for you."

"What the fuck is your problem!"

"Hey, I'm not the one getting abused here. Why should it bother me?"

"God, do all Blues have no morals?"

"One: I'm not a Blue! Two: I'm a freelancer. Three: Because I'm a freelancer, I'm not supposed to care what happens to any team. Four: I don't care. And five: I've heard it's a lot of fun to beat up on you, so I wanted to give it a try for myself." Tex smiled devilishly.

Grif stared at her. "You are one cold mother fucker."

Tex shrugged, "It is what it is."

Grif looked at her with a disgusted look.

"Careful, your face might stay like that. Although it might be an improvement," she laughed.

That was it for Grif. He charged and leapt at Tex but she side stepped him and he fell to the ground.

"Hm... This looks familiar." Tex laughed. "Does Sarge teach all of you to fight? 'Cause whatever he's doing, it sucks."

Grif growled and stood back up. He lunged at Tex with his fist. Tex lifted her arms to cover her face and dodged it, and then Grif struck her arms again. Again and again Grif swung, but Tex blocked and avoided the hits. Eventually Tex extended her arm at Grif and stuck him in the gut causing him to barrel over, grasping his sides. She jutted her knee up into his chest, forcing him to straighten up to ease the pain and Tex slid her foot behind Grif's, tripping him onto his back. She stepped a foot on Grif's chest.

"Are you done yet?" Tex asked impatiently. She folded her arms across her chest and tapped her fingers on her forearm.

"Well, looks like someone started already."

Tex whipped her head to face the entrance of the base. She saw Simmons and Donut walking her way.

"It's not that hard, Simmons. Where's Sarge?"

"Oh my God, Grif!" Donut ran over the soldier's side. He was still under Tex's foot and Donut pushed it off making sure Grif was okay.

Tex scoffed.

"No," Simmons answered. ''He's gonna be inside for a while doing paper work or some stupid shit."

"Damn, that sucks… for him."

"So nice."

"What the fuck do you care." Tex walked over to stand next to Simmons and he stiffened. "What's you problem, nervous?"

"N-No," Simmons stuttered.

Tex smiled. She watched as Donut checked out Grif's body, in more ways than one. Grif tried to refuse but he was a little too sore to resist Donut's rather strong push. It was interesting for Tex to watch how Donut acted around Grif. It was something she wasn't quite used to.

"What's with Donut?" Tex leaned sideways to Simmons and whispered.

Simmons looked a little confused. "You mean, his flirting? Simmons said it like it was such a casual thing.

"He's flirting with Grif?" Tex started to raise her voice some.

"Ya. You know, when one person likes another person. Are you sure you're a girl?"

"I know what flirting is! It's just unusual to see a guy flirting with a guy," she looked back at Donut and Grif.

"I got used to it, that's all. Besides, Donut does it to everyone… though no one responds the way he really wants them to." Simmons chuckled. "It's funny to watch,, that's for sure."

"It's just too weird!"

"Whatever, doesn't bother me as long as he's not doing anything to me."

"Touchy."

"I don't want to talk about it." Simmons looked away towards the two farther out. "Are you two done yet!"

"He's okay!" Donut yelled, waving his hand.

"I'm fine," Grif mumbled, not too happy about the attention from Donut.

Simmons gestured for Tex to follow him and they both jogged out to meet the other soldiers. When Tex reached Grif, he was looking towards the ground and out at the canyon, away from Donut who had a big grin on his face as he watched Simmons and Tex come closer.

"So, since Tex already did what we were supposed to show her, and did it pretty bad, or, well, good, can we do something else? You know, so she doesn't kill him next go around."

Tex looked at Grif "I guess I may have over done it just a little bit." Tex pinched her fingers together to show how little she "over did it."

"You think!" Grif yelled at her.

"Hey now."

"Simmons?" Donut asked, completely ignoring the two and their little quarrel.

"I suppose we could find something else. Just, if Sarge asks, we spent more time with Grif." He looked over at the bruised soldier. "He sure looks convincing enough though."

Grif growled and started to get up, though Donut was trying to hold him down.

"Anyway," Tex interrupted. "What else do you do for fun?"

Grif calmed down some and mumbled to himself mostly, "You could show her that game Donut made up." He snorted.

Donut's eyes lit up. "Ya! Can we Simmons, can we?"

"I guess so," Simmons shrugged. "I'll go set it up."

Simmons left to go set up the new game, leaving Donut, Tex, and Grif waiting. Donut was still crouched down, practically sitting now, next to Grif who had managed to scoot away from Donut, but closer to Tex. She was standing; her mind boggled from what Simmons told her about Donut. Sure there were in a war with no one else and she suspected it, but it was still a strange thing to actually see.

"So how long are you planning on staying over here?" Donut asked looking up at Tex.

Tex blinked out of her thoughts. "I don't know. As long as Sarge keeps me here."

"Why don't you just break out like you did the first time… and the times after that?"

"Don't tell me it's that you're having too much fun," Grif added.

"Grif!" Donut yelled.

"What? It's true."

"No, it's fine." Tex answered. "So what if it is. It's more than you." She pointed a finger at him.

Grif was surprised, and somewhat hurt. That was twice in 24 hrs she rejected him in a very harsh way.

Before Grif could retort anything back, Simmons was walking back to the group, two sniper rifles in hand.

"All ready. What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing" Tex smiled and it worried Simmons a bit.

"Okay… Let's go. Donut, you can show Tex what to do."

Donut nodded and got up, then offered a hand to Grif but her rejected it and tried to get up on his own. Donut could see that he was too bruised to do it on his own so he helped anyway. Tex followed ahead of the two limping behind, trailing Simmons.

They reached the other side of the base and Simmons stopped.

There were cones and paper and miscellaneous objects set up everywhere.

"So what exactly do you do?" Tex asked, confused.

"Well," Donut started. "You run the course, shooting each object, and when you shoot it can be a full on, point blank shot." Donut held his hand up like it was a gun. "You have to do something interesting with it."

"Okay," Tex nodded, starting to get it. "What about the jeep?"

"Oh, we use that to distract you. We've gotta make it harder somehow."

"We'll be the ones blaring the horn, shooting guns, screaming our heads off, and maybe throwing stuff at you... for good measure." Simmons smiled.

"Okay, let's play!" Tex sounded excited.

"Yay!" Donut cheered.

Simmons handed Tex one of the rifles and got into the jeep.

"I can't believe we're actually fucking doing this." Grif shook his head and got into the jeep with a sigh to sit with everyone else.

"Well believe it!" Tex snapped and set herself.

"Ready when you are!" Donut yelled.

Tex gave a thumbs up and began the game. She played a few rounds after not completing the first one pretty well and at last passed the gun off to someone else. They each played at least two rounds before they took a quick break.

"All right, my turn again." Tex reached to grab the gun from Grif but he jerked it away.

"Wait. Do you guys hear that?"

Donut turned and looked out at the canyon. "Oh crap, look!"

Donut was pointing at two blue-armored soldiers walking towards Red Base, armed guns at the ready.

"Oh shit!" Tex scrambled for a moment and then ran back behind the base, hiding just inside it, still within ear shot of the rest still outside.

"What's with all the shooting, did you see a mouse?" yelled a very familiar voice. It was Church.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what ya'll think. Getting closer to the end guys. Sincerely, Bama


	8. Home Run Stretch

Alabama here just to say, there's only two chapters left after this. So enjoy

**A/N: **I do not own Red vs Blue, it belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions. I am just a huge fan. Please Read ad Review, I would love hear hear feed back and if there is anything that you think should happen of would like to see happen, put it in a review and I'll see if i can make it happen.

Thank You, Please R&R

**Chapter 8. Home Run Stretch**

"Get outta here! Grif yelled back to the intruding soldier. "What does it matter to you?"

"Hey, you're the ones blowing our ears out all the way at our base. You guys must have wasted at least ten clips," Church retorted.

"Stay out of our God damn business! Who cares what we waste?"

"Look have you seen Tex? We haven't seen her in a while and thought maybe she was making all the racket over here," Tucker interrupted.

"Nope, no crazed, moody bitches here. Try again. Although, you could have Donut if you wanted." Simmons smiled and Tex growled from her hiding space inside the small doorway of Red Base. There was nothing she could do about the comment at the moment.

"Hey!" Donut directed towards Simmons.

"No, no. I think we're good on rookies for now," Tucker declined.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Donut waved his arms in the air

"Besides, you're probably right. I'm sure she isn't here."

"Ya, I'm sure," Church mumbled.

"Hey, do you really think that if she was over here we'd be able to talk to you right now?" Donut added as a very good point, yet still annoyed about the rookie comments.

Church opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth, turned, and walked away, gesturing for Tucker to follow. Before leaving, Tucker waved a goodbye and chased after his teammate.

When the two Blues were out of site, Donut peaked around the corner of the base. "The coast is clear," he whispered to Tex.

"Thanks," Tex mumbled, stepping out from the base.

"What's your problem?" Grif snorted.

"I hate having to hide like that."

"Why not just leave?" Donut asked in his usual, cheerful voice.

Tex wanted to punch Donut in the face but knew that was just the way he was and he couldn't help that. So instead she just answered his question.

"I thought we went over this. I don't want to leave yet. I'm having too much fun here. Over there I would be confined to doing all the work, but here I could do any shit and get away with it.

"Lucky you." Grif groaned thinking about all the work Sarge makes him do.

"Hey, the work isn't all that bad," Simmons protested.

"That's because you'll do anything to get on Sarge's good side..."

"Kiss ass," Tex finished.

Instead of turning on both of them, knowing he'd have to face Tex, Simmons chose to face Grif only. "Well at least I do work."

"Hey, my work gets done. I'm able to trick you into doing it for me. Actually. I can just convince you to." Grif laughed.

"That's because you won't do it!"

"No, I'll do it, but then I'd be giving up my label as lazy. I've got a title to protect you know."

There was a pause. "Whaaaat!"

Not being able to take any more, Tex rolled her eyes at the two and stormed back in the base. It was relatively quiet and Tex liked that, with no screaming or fighting soldiers. Not caring about anything but her own sanity at the moment, Tex walked past everything else and sat on the sofa, rubbing her temples, mumbling to herself.

Tex heard a tongue clicking and spun around, her freelancer instincts taking control, ready to fight.

"Oh, it's only you." Tex straightened back up and smoothed her cloths out.

Sarge was sitting at the table reading the same newspaper from yesterday with a smug look on his face.

"'Only'?" Sarge said in a hurt voice and then laughed.

Tex sighed and then plopped back down on the sofa.

Sarge kept laughing, "Are they wearing you down that much already?"

Tex groaned, laid down, and Sarge began laughing again. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I have to deal with them day and night; now someone else knows how I feel."

Tex sat up. "You're an asshole, you know that!" she yelled at Sarge and then slammed her head back down onto the cushion of the sofa and groaned loudly.

Tex closed her eyes and it got quiet. She thought something was wrong but shut her eyes tighter forcing herself not to open them. She knew if she did open them she'd probably never get this peace again in weeks.

Tex relaxed her eyes; still keeping them shut, and finally enjoyed the quiet. She got comfortable and settled into the sofa and then suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed a handful of hair from the crown of Tex's head.

"Ow! You mother fucking-" Tex struggled for a moment and then gave up with a sigh.

"Well that's no fun," Sarge chuckled from behind the arm of the sofa.

Tex ignored him and glared at the fan on the ceiling above her.

Sarge pulled tighter on Tex's hair and she winced. Sarge leaned in closer to her ear from behind, "Now don't tell me that doesn't annoy you."

"Fuck you!" Tex jerked her head while it was still in Sarge's grasp and she knew her hair world be thinning there.

Tex began to jerk her head again but just as she did, her lips were met with another's.

Tex pushed into the kiss hardly surprised. She reached her rights hand up and grabbed the back of Sarge's armor, acting as if she was pulling him closer and pulled him over the arm of the sofa. She flipped him over her own self and onto the floor, her hair finally released, slamming Sarge onto his back. Sarge picked his head up and looked at Tex, she was kneeling in front of him with a smirk on her face.

"Now don't tell me that you thought I wouldn't do that," Tex mocked Sarge.

"Fuck you!" Sarge spat back at her.

"Tsk, tsk. I wouldn't talk to someone that way in your predicament."

"And what predicament would that be?" Sarge growled.

Tex didn't say anything. She crawled on all fours over Sarge's body towards his face and stopped inches from it. Sarge leaned up on his forearms and pulled himself up so he was sitting and could support himself.

Sarge moved first. He snaked an arm past Tex's side and around her back, pulling her closer to him. Tex complied and moved closer until Sarge captivated her in another kiss, this one longer.

Sarge pushed back on Tex slightly and crawled over her, their lips never breaking contact. Sarge was lying over Tex and she was running her hands down his sides, making her way farther down his body. She got to his hips, reached under the codpiece of his red armor and danced around the waist of his pants, running her fingers under the band of his black under armor. Tex removed one of her hands and swiftly tore off Sarge's codpiece, tossing it aside.

Just as Tex returned her hand, Sarge moaned and flung his head up.

"Oh my God!" Sarge cried, scrambling to remove Tex's hands and back off her.

Tex tilted her head far backwards and saw a trio of upside down soldiers standing there, watching them.

Tex rolled over on her stomach to look right side up and Sarge stood up straight and put his codpiece back on hastily, trying to compose a professional look again. Tex didn't care. She bent her legs and softly moved them in the air with a playful smile on her face.

"Didn't even try to hide it. Just went at it on the living room floor," Grif joked with a smile tugging on his lips and chuckle escaping them.

"Grif!" Donut nudged him from behind, a frown on his thin, pink lips.

"Uh, we're sorry we, er, interrupted," Simmons cut in. He placed his hand over his eyes so he couldn't see the two and proceeded to carefully walk past them. "We'll just be- Oomph," Simmons tripped over Tex's side and almost toppled over her. "Uh, er, leaving. Sorry!" He yelled over his shoulder as he sprinted towards his room.

"Ya, good job keeping it cool Simmons." Grif rolled his eyes as he walked past Tex and Sarge heading towards his room, managing not to trip over anyone.

Donut stayed standing where he was and looked at Sarge and Tex, a little confused. Tex decided to play with Donut a little and gave him a head titled smile and a playful finger wave. Donut didn't know what to do, he was already confused enough and just waved back, his brows stitched together, and a little afraid she might do something.

Sarge looked down at Tex and shook his head. Her over sized shirt was falling off her shoulders and the end of her shirt had traveled halfway up her tanned back. Sarge bent over to fix Tex's shirt and continued walking towards Donut. He grabbed Donut's arm and dragged him back outside the base.

Tex frowned. She flipped back over and sat up, switching her stare between the hallway to the bedrooms and the door to exit the base. She smiled, hurriedly got up, and headed for the bedrooms with a devilish smile still on her face as she headed for the hallway.

"Donut!" Sarge growled in a low voice as he dragged Donut up to the top off the base.

"Ow, ow, ow! Sarge, you're hurting me!" Donut clawed at the hand that had a firm grasp on his upper arm.

They stopped when they reached the top and Sarge released Donut. "What was the one thing I told you to do when I sent you outside to meet Tex? I pulled you aside and said," Sarge paused, gesturing for Donut to finish.

"Um, 'I need to you to do something for me,'" Donut quoted, not very sure if that was the right answer.

Sarge sighed and looked down, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What else was the one thing I told you to do?"

"Oh," recognition lit up in Donut's eyes. "'Make sure that you keep Tex busy for at least an hour so that I can finish some work uninterrupted...' and we did."

"What about after that, what did I say?"

"'After she goes inside, make sure that all of you stay out for an hour, at least.'" Donut pointed his finger out like Sarge had done earlier when he was giving him directions.

"Exactly, so I ask... Why didn't you!"

Donut cowered some. "Well, you see, after Simmons and Grif got done fighting verbally, they started going at it physically and got a little beat up. Grif a little more than he already was from when Tex had a go at him." Donut's voice became softer and more sympathetic. "I offered to help treat them and said I'd be right back and tried to go get my nurses outfit, but they refused and started poking fun, then we all got into a fight and ended up going back inside. Now we're here and I'm explaining it to you." Donut smiled, a little out of breath from not breathing his whole story.

Sarge stared at him, dumbfounded he could have screwed up so badly and shook his head.

"Never again will I ask another reason from that boy," Sarge mumbled to himself under his breath.

"What did you say sir?" Donut butted in.

"Nothing," Sarge sighed. "Just, stand out on watch with me. Okay?"

"Yeeeeees sir!" Donut drew out the word as he saluted his commanding officer.

Sarge sighed. "This is gonna be a long day."

Tex walked down the hallway, careful not to make any noise, searching for the room she wanted. There were only four rooms in the hallway and she Knew the one in the back to the far right was the bathroom, it was the same way at Blue Base. Then the other one that was closest to her on the right she knew was Sarge's, seeing how she was in it earlier that morning. Tex made it to the first bedroom and look at the door. The name "Pvt. Dick Simmons" was engraved in black lettering onto a small metal plate and stuck on the door. This was the room she was looking for.

Tex heard a sink turn off and the Knob to the bathroom begin to turn. The door began to open and Tex saw a glimpse of maroon armor through the crack. She whipped her head to look at the beginning of the hallway, then the bathroom, then the door in front of her. She knew that if she was found standing there it would look strange and questions would be asked, but if she tried to run out of the hallway, she wouldn't make it and would look bad that way too. So Tex took door number two.

She quietly opened the door and dashed inside, closing the door behind her just as quietly as she had entered.

God this would have been so much easier if I just had my stupid fucking cloak, Tex thought to herself as she hurriedly looked around the room for a place to hide. It was a rather tidy room, though it didn't really surprise her, everything was in its place and nothing out of place. There was a neatly made bed, a dresser, and a single night stand next to the bed with a lamp and a rather large book on it.

Tex made the choice of hiding in between the dresser and the back of the door where she hoped Simmons wouldn't turn around. She got into place and right on cue, Simmons entered his room.

He walked right into the room without closing the door or turning around. He walked to the bed, took off his glasses, and rubbed his forehead in agitation.

"Fucking idiot," Simmons mumbled to himself.

Tex took advantage of the moment and decided to make her presence Known. She placed a firm hand on the door and quietly pushed it until it shut with a click.

Simmons spun around with a surprised look on his face, not expecting anyone else to be in his room but himself. Shock turned to worry as he saw the other body in the room was Tex. She noticed this change in expression and decided to play a round of cat and mouse.

Tex shifted her body so she was at the edge of the door and slid her hand behind her back, flipping the lock on the door knob. Simmons flinched at the sound, he knew something was about to happen. Tex smirked and this reaction and took a step forward.

Simmons stumbled back a step and stuttered with his words. "W-What are you d-doing?"

Tex took a few more steps. "I'm just making sure you're on my side." Tex shrugged her shoulders innocently.

Simmons continued to back up until he reached the bed and had no choice but to sit on it. "I don't- I-I think- What?"

"You know, my little offer earlier. The one where I had to-"

"Ya, I got it. I remember." Simmons put up a hand to stop her from reliving the details. "But I never agreed, to anything. The answer's still no."

Tex bent her head down and sighed. "Are you sure? 'Cause if we have to do this the hard way, I won't hold back. I really don't want to do it the hard way."

"I doubt that," Simmons mumbled to himself.

"You know what your problem is?" Tex's hand sprung out and grabbed a handful of burgundy hair from the back of Simmons' head. She pulled his ear to her lips and whispered in them, "You're too confident. You think you know everything, but you don't. You're just as worthless as everyone else in this water back canyon and you'll never be any better."

Tex released the frightened soldier and pushed him away. Simmons' face grew rich with horror, he'd seen fierce but this was a whole new line of terror.

"So again I ask you, are you on my side?" Victors placed a strong hand on the mid part of Simmons' thigh, pressed firmly towards in between his legs, and gave him a drop dead, looks could Kill stare.

Simmons couldn't say anything. He only nodded with his mouth hanging open, scared for his life. He hoped after that she would leave him alone, but Tex continued to stare at him. Simmons shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and tried to shake it off, but she wouldn't budge.

"Fine!" Simmons finally yelled. "I'll help you."

Tex smiled. "Good, I appreciate it." She removed her hand and finally dropped her gaze and Simmons sighed.

Tex got up and walked towards the door. As she was walking Tex thanked Simmons, "I'm grateful, I really am."

Simmons said nothing, he merely nodded.

Tex reached the door, undid the lock and opened the door, but she didn't leave. She stopped before exiting and turned around with a smile on her face. "Oh, and one more thing. I want to do it tomorrow night. I'm sure that won't be a problem, seeing how confident you always are."

Tex waved and then left through the door, happy she got her way.

Simmons didn't do anything for a while. He sat on his bed, half in shock and the other half in fear.

Finally, he spoke. "Fuck!"


	9. The Final Straw

Okay guys, we're almost there. One last chapter left. -Bama

**A/N: **I do not own Red vs Blue, it belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions. I am just a huge fan. Please Read and Review, I would love hear hear feed back and if there is anything that you think should happen of would like to see happen, put it in a review and I'll see if i can make it happen.

Thank You, Please R&R

**Chapter 9. The Final Straw**

The next morning Tex woke up early, a lot earlier than she usually does. She opened her eyes, but couldn't see a thing, it was too dark. She turned her head to the space in the bed next to her but all she could make out was a light snoring sound next to her.

Tex removed the blanket from her body and placed her bare feet on the cold floor. She slowly and quietly slipped out of the bed, praying that it wouldn't make any noise. When she was successfully out of the bed, she turned to look around at the darkness in the room. Nothing could be made out but Tex knew the standard 240 square foot room. All the rooms in both bases in Blood Gulch that were constructed by the UNSC were the same standard measurements when they built the bases. Of course, now that idiots had acquired the bases, some of the room's measurements were a little off.

She made her way across the floor to the door, making sure not to hit anything or make any noise as she opened the door. Tex stepped outside and quietly closed the door. She stood there for a moment without moving, letting her eyes adjust to the dark scene.

After a few minutes, Tex was able to see again and could make out the names on the doors, the closets, even the many distinct cracks in the concrete floor. She made her way down the hall, not being as cautious and quiet as before, and stepped into the open area of the next room. Tex stretched her limbs, warming them up for the day ahead, she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after waking up, she never could.

Tex walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. She slumped on the counter and drummed her fingers against the counter top as she waited on the coffee to pour into the pot.

Sometime later Tex got bored and walked into the bathroom. She freshened up and grabbed her now clean under armor shirt and shorts replacing them on her body. She rolled her shoulders, getting used to being back in half of the regulation outfit and tossed the old pajama cloths in a closet, not taking any care to fold them. She sneaked to her former "prison cell" or otherwise known as, the janitors' closet and looked over her shoulder before entering. Tex glanced around the room searching for her black mjolnir armor, but she couldn't see it anywhere. Tex punched the wall. There was a loud crash and a rather large, fist sized hole in the far wall. Worried someone might find the hole and point fingers at her, Tex tried to cover it with boxes the best she could.

Finally returning to the kitchen, Tex shut off the coffee maker and poured what was just made into a cup and downed the drink, black, no sugar, no cream. She rinsed out the cup and placed it back in the cabinet. She sat there for a moment at the counter and thought about what she could do. At Blue Base she would either run, practice shooting, or plan a prank for Church. She had none of those though, she had nothing to do. Eventually Tex had enough and decided to go up to the roof. Tex exited the structure and walked up the ramp to the top of Red Base.

There was a light breeze and it was cool out. The air was nice and moist, it was dark, the stars were twinkling above, circling around the bright crescent moon that reflected in Tex's eyes as she gazed upon it. She loved the dark; she loved how it enveloped her and turned her into a completely different person. It compelled her but soothed her at the same time, almost washing all her agitation away.

Tex sat down and crossed her legs, looking out across the canyon. She never realized it before but Blood Gulch was actually a lot bigger than she saw on a regular day. In fact, if she wasn't stuck there, unable to leave, she may have actually found it to be a pretty interesting place. However she was trapped and there was no chance that she was going to be leaving the canyon any time soon.

She leaned to the side and gradually slumped over onto the ground, her cheek against the cool floor. It felt nice, like a cool towel on the forehead of someone with a fever.

"God I hope I'm not getting sick, not now." Tex mumbled to herself.

A light flicked on inside the base and Tex jerked up, swinging her head around to look into the clear glass rectangle on the roof.

"Aw, crap! It can't be that time already." if a light was turning on, that meant someone was getting up, meaning it was already 6:00, meaning other people would be waking up any minute. Tex could see the glow of the light from down the hall and knew she needed to get inside right then and there.

Tension levels were rising as Tex tried to force herself to think of a way to get down, inside the base. Her mind wasn't fully functioning yet so she couldn't think clearly and wasn't entirely conscious of all her options. Choosing the first idea that came to mind, Tex grabbed a gun she saw on top of the roof and without so much as a glance at the details, she cocked the gun. Tex didn't care anything about the details of the gun or who it belonged to, all she knew was that it was an M6G magnum, the butt of the gun was lined in pink, and it was her way out, or in this case, in.

Tex rushed over and stood on the center of the glass section of the roof pointing the gun. She took a deep breath and fired a bullet at each corner of the glass rectangle and took one final shot directly down in the center of the glass. It shattered and Tex fell with the glass into the base, right in the center of the living room. She landed on her side with minimal damage done to herself from the fall and the glass.

Probably not one of my best ideas, Tex thought to herself. She tossed the gun under the sofa and promptly got up. She spotted a large decorative rock on a table with some colorful writing on it and tossed it on the floor in the rest of the broken glass.

Two soldiers ran out to assess what the crash was and stared at the large and unbelievable destruction.

"What did you do?" Grif asked, a little impressed but curious.

"And why is there a hole in the roof and millions of shards of glass all over the floor?" Sarge added, even more curious than the other soldier.

"I got pissed off, and threw a rock," Tex stated coldly.

"What on Earth would possibly piss you off that much that you'd break my ceiling?" Sarge yelled, but was distracted when Grif started to interject.

"Uh, do you really think that's smart to ask? Grif whispered "You want her to relive what made her break a glass roof?"

"Er, I suppose you're right," Sarge grumbled.

"At least I'm not wrong."

"Quit patronizing me!" Sarge started to walk off and then called over his shoulder, "And clean that mess up!"

Sarge walked down a hall to try to call command and get them a replacement roof while Tex walked down the opposite hall. Grif was left standing at the edge of the glass with no intention of actually cleaning up the enormous mess.

Tex walked down to the end of the hall and slipped into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked open behind her. She held her forearm over the sink and took the shards of glass out. Blood dripped down her arm, into the sink and pieces of glass, big and small, clanked as they hit the white porcelain.

"What do you want, Grif?" Tex hadn't even turned her head away from her arm. She grabbed a towel and applied pressure to her arm to stop the bleeding, then turned to the door.

Grif opened the door the rest of the way and took a step inside the room.

"How'd you know it was me, or that someone was even there?" he asked impressed.

She didn't answer. Grif waited for her to say anything, but nothing came out of her mouth. Tex just proceeded to remove the rest of the glass from her body.

"Okay then, another question. Why did you break the glass?" Grif asked moving on.

"I told you, I got mad and grabbed the rock," Tex gritted her teeth for extra emphasis, she didn't even turn away from her work

"I mean, why did you really do it?"

"What?" her head snapped up.

Grif stared, willing her to answer.

Tex sighed and held her finger up at Grif letting him know she was going to answer him in a minute.

There wasn't much glass in Tex, except for her right forearm, the rest were minor punctures. She reached under the cabinet, wrapped her arm up with gauze, and threw peroxide on her other cuts.

Tex's nails tinked on the counter as she tried to think of something to say.

"Fuck it!" Tex turned on her heel to face Grif. "You really want to know?"

Grif hesitated. "Uh, yes."

"I was up on the roof early this morning and spent little too much time up there."

"What does that have to do with breaking our roof?" Grif cut in and Tex stared at him for interrupting.

"Anyway, I saw a light flick on down the hallway while I was still outside and I had to get inside. So, I grabbed a magnum, shot the glass, fell through, and faked the scene."

"How the Hell could you do all that and not even break a sweat?"

"It's not that hard." Tex shrugged her shoulders. "If you guys weren't such babies..."

"Ignoring that," Grif continued. Why not just take your armor and leave?"

Tex dropped her head and sighed. "It wasn't fucking there!" Tex yelled and then looked out the door to make sure no one heard her. "I looked in the room and it was gone, nothing."

She double checked her body, trying to distract herself from the thought of her armor being missing. Tex made sure all the glass was gone and pulled out one final piece from the back of her leg. Grif winced at the sight and Tex pushed past him without thinking twice about it.

Grif turned around. "Aren't you gonna take care of that shit?" He gestured to the blood and glass all over the counter and sink.

Tex stopped and looked back at the mess. "Eh, I'll get Donut to do it."

With Grif following behind her, Tex walked back into the main living room and leaned against the wall looking at the large glass mess and Grif.

"Don't you think you should clean this up, ya know, like you were supposed to?"

Grif thought about it for a moment then answered, "I'll just leave it. Then Simmons will feel obliged to do it 'cause no one else will." He shrugged indifferently.

"You should really be nicer to him you know. He does almost everything and anything and you just take advantage of it," Tex suggested.

"Dear God! Don't tell me you're developing feeling for him too," Grif mocked.

"You should turn around, maybe you could ask him." Tex jutted her chin towards the hallway behind Grif.

Simmons was standing there, dressed in his full maroon Spartan body armor with his helmet under his arm.

Simmons glared at Grif. He knew that Grif did those things to him on purpose, but that doesn't mean he enjoyed them. He looked at the glass mess, then to Tex, and didn't even think to question it.

"Crazy shit, all because she's here," Simmons mumbled to himself so no one else could hear.

"Ow!" Grif yelled after Tex punched him. "What was that for?"

Tex gestured to Simmons with her hand as he walked into the kitchen to make himself some food.

Grif stood in place confused, Does she really think I'm going to actually apologize or some shit?

"I'm going back into my room," Grif stated, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.

He walked passed Simmons, to his room without even glimpsing in his direction. Tex was actually shocked that they treated each other the way they did, though she knew she shouldn't be. She treated everyone at Blue Base the same way. That's different though. I have to put up with them every day and they're all, just, idiots!

Tex thought about it for a minute, comparing the two teams together. "Fuck," she sighed under her breath.

Simmons looked up at her and raised his eyebrow. "What?" he asked, curious.

"A stupid epiphany, that's what. I hate empathizing!"

Simmons dropped the subject, grabbing his MRE and pushing the "food" around inside the pouch. He battled in his mind whether he should take the chance and attempt to eat it, thinking of how much he really valued his life. He decided to go with the safer choice and not consume the pouch.

Tex gave Simmons a side glance and kept a watchful eye on him. Eventually she turned to him and spoke up. "Where's my armor?"

Simmons looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was nearby to hear them. "What?"

"My armor, where is it?"

"I don't know. It should be whe-"

"Quit bullshitting me!" she yelled across the room.

"Shh, shh, shh," Simmons hushed Tex, putting his hands up. "Okay, just quiet down. Sarge had me move it."

"He what!" Her voice got even louder.

Simmons started to get twitchy and put his head in his hand, swiping it across his hair.

"He had me move it," Simmons' voice cracked from fear of Tex.

"What for?" Tex growled.

"I-I don't know! He just told me to put it somewhere else and make sure no one knows."

"Well, where. Did. You. Put. It," Tex emphasized each word.

"It, he, I." Simmons struggled with his words as Tex ushered him to answer with her stare. "I put it in Donut's room and he put it somewhere, but no one was supposed to know because Sarge made me swear not to tell a thing, and so now I'm not sure what to do now that I did tell you!" Simmons was out of breath by the time he finished talking.

Tex didn't say anything. She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. Donut, Donut, Donut! It had to be Donut!

"I'm sure you'll be able to get it. Just ask Donut, that's all." Simmons added, softly.

Tex turned her head to give Simmons a side glare. "Donut! You want me to go interact with Donut!" Tex faced Simmons.

* * *

"So, just you and me hangin' at the base today, hu Sarge?"

Sarge and Donut were on lookout at the top of the base. As much as Sarge didn't like it, he had to, he had to watch out for the Blues and sadly his only lookout choice was Donut. So, he stood there and tried to block out the high pitch voice the best he could.

"This is new. I noticed you use a shotgun. That's cool. I just use this pistol." Donut turned to Sarge. "It works for me."

He turned back to the open canyon and started whistling a senseless tune. Sarge tried his best not to the use the shotgun in his hand to have one less member on his team.

"So, you think the guys will be here soon? What do you think they're up to? You think they stopped at the store? I noticed we were getting _pretty_ low on elbow grease."

Sarge groaned quietly under his helmet so not even the soldier next to him could hear.

* * *

"No way!" Tex flung her arms out, refusing.

"It'll be the only way to get it back, unless you want to leave without your armor… and all the equipment you carry on it," Simmons suggested, hoping she wouldn't hit him.

Tex thought about it for a moment. "I can't believe I have to do this," she whined and walked to go find Donut.

Tex walked up to the top of the base and saw Sarge and Donut standing at the edge of the base. I looked as though they were talking, or that Donut was talking. She sighed before she stepped up and said something.

"Uh, Donut?" She groaned and Donut looked in her direction. "Donut, I need to borrow you for a second."

Donut cocked his head and then shrugged his shoulders. "Okay!" he cheerfully answered and then started to walk down the ramp.

Tex was about to head down the ramp before Sarge stopped her. "Tex will be there in a second Donut. Just start going now."

Tex stood confused and Donut walked off without any indication of a change. As Tex waited, Sarge slowly approached her and mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Tex inquired.

"There is something wrong with that boy."

"You think? What is it that you wanted?" a hint of annoyance touched her tone.

Sarge sighed, enjoying the tinge of annoyance, it was comforting to him. It was nothing like stupidity and it reminded him in every way of everything he enjoyed, especially everything he enjoyed about her.

Tex could tell he was annoyed and walked the distance between them, reaching up to kiss him. Sarge enjoyed the kiss but it wasn't long before she pulled away.

"Are ya really gonna leave me like this?" Sarge asked, sad and annoyed it ended.

"I need to get to Donut before he decides to come back up here and join you. Unless that's what you would like?" Sarge shuddered at the thought and pushed Tex off him.

"Alright, go. Just don't let him come back up here," Sarge gestured a hand to the ramp Donut exited on.

"Okay, okay," Tex complied and walked towards the ramp. "And quit staring at my ass!" Tex yelled over her shoulder without turning around.

Sarge chuckled and enjoyed the last sight for the moment.

Tex made it to Donut's room and knocked on the door, hoping he was in it.

"Come in," a high voice echoed through the door.

It was worse than Tex imagined. Pink everywhere, soft stuffed things, and everything had rhinestones on it.

"Hey," Donut greeted her.

"Ug, Donut. Put some cloths on!" Tex covered her eyes and turned away.

Donut was facing Tex, holding a shirt in his hands, and standing in his boxers only. "What? It's not like you haven't seen anything like it before."

He turned around and grabbed a pair of pants to put on. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Donut asked while putting new clothes on.

"Ug, I need to know where my armor is," she drew out each word.

"What for?"

"I just want to make sure that none of you idiots did anything to it that could harm it, or any of the hardware."

"Well, technically I'm not supposed to tell you but, I guess I could just for a second." Donut walked over to his closet and opened the wood shutter doors.

Tex drew a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "Donut, why is it on a mannequin?" she said with a shaky voice.

"Oh, well I was thinking that if you don't get it back anytime soon, then I could bedazzle it. Then it would look awesome!"

Tex couldn't control herself; she was violently trembling and took a deep breath. She stormed out of Donut's room and slammed the door so hard it dented the frame.

"So does that mean I can?" Donut yelled after her, but she didn't answer.

Tex stormed down the hall into Simmons' room. She flung the door open and it startled him.

"What are you doing?" Simmons yelled, fearful for his life.

"Donut! You had to give it to Donut?"

"Uh." His voice was shaking.

Tex grabbed Simmons by the collar of his armor and held him menacingly close. "I swear to God, if he does anything to it- I thought we had a deal! If you fuck this up, you gonna regret that I even came to this shitty canyon of yours!"

She dropped him and pushed the feared man against the bed. He scrambled to get up, but he wasn't sure if he should with Tex still so close and so fired up.

"Tonight!" she hissed at Simmons.

Tex turned around and stomped out of the scared soldier's room, punching the door's wall on her way out. Simmons could hear her yelling down the hall.

"Fucking homo freak!"

Okay, sorry if that last quote offended anyone. I just thought that's what Tex might say. Anyway, Chapter 10, the final chapter, should be up in the next week or so. Keep an eye out.


	10. Break's Over

Alabama: So, I know you are all probably writhing in anticipation now that I have finally posted THE FINAL CHAPTER! I love convenient twist endings, though this one doesn't quite have one. Nonetheless, You'll just have to read and hopefully you'll like what is to come. I don't know if I can throw in anymore anticipation notes, though there is a final one at the end. Seriously, don't know if you guys got this. Any way, this being the longest pre-story author's message, commence reading, enjoy, and please don't spam me if you don't like it, or do I don't really care.

**A/N: **I do not own Red vs Blue, it belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions. I am just a huge fan. Please Read and Review, I would love hear hear feed back and if there is anything that you think should happen of would like to see happen, put it in a review and i'll see if i can make it happen. Also there is a lot more to this, once more people start reading it i'll start adding more.

P.S. I am actually currently working on a much larger story (still Red vs Blue related) and once i think it's ready, i'll add a few chapters of that. Honestly i think it's great.

Please R&R thank you XD

**Chapter 10. Break's Over**

Tex was in the living room of Red Base rustling up a storm. She was throwing chairs, flipping tables, breaking glass, and beating anything she came in contact with a lamp pole.

Sarge heard the ruckus and ran into the room. He saw the destroyed area and that Tex was the cause of it.

"What in Sam Hell is goin' on in here?" Sarge yelled at Tex, trying to distract her for at least a second.

It didn't work. Tex went right on destroying the room and all its inhabitants. Sarge came up behind her and locked her in a bear grasp so she couldn't escape.

Tex didn't give in; she struggled against the grasp and tried her best to get free. Sarge spun her around and grabbed her by the wrists staring at her, but she wouldn't look at him.

"Tex! Tex, what's wrong!" Sarge asked worried.

Tex stopped resisting and uncoiled her muscles, relaxing her strain.

"How do you stand it?" Tex's voice had an eerie calmness to it. "How do you stand them?"

"Who? My soldiers?" Sarge asked with a creeping suspicion.

"Yes!" she shouted relieved. "The way the act, how they talk to you, when they don't listen, how they treat each other, their promises they don't keep." Tex stopped; she thought maybe that last one might have been too much.

Sarge raised an eyebrow. He didn't pay much attention to the last comment as much as that they actually got to her that quickly. Usually it takes a good week or so, it had only been three days at best.

"Ya just, gotta be firm, that's all. Did they really tick you off that bad?" Sarge loosened his grip on her wrist.

Tex slightly nodded, "I guess, ya. I mean, something caused me to do, this." she gestured to the mess in the living room.

Grif walked out of the hallway and stopped once he got into the open area. He blinked.

"Again?" he yelled.

Grif looked at Tex and didn't even bother. He shook his head, turned around, and yelled down the hallway, "Donut, I got some more cleaning for you to do!"

Tex giggled at Grif's reaction and then frowned. She didn't know if it was the mention of Donut, or the way that Grif treated him. In Tex's opinion, there's a difference between asses and jerks. Tex was an ass, but she had a reason. A crazy AI and fucked up training will do that to you, but Grif was a jerk and jerks like him didn't have a reason. They're just self-centered and don't give a damn about anyone just because they feel like it.

Sarge sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Tex slumped down into Sarge's arms, almost going limp. Sarge got a little awkward, comforting wasn't one of his top quantities, that or formulating logical fighting tactics. He hesitantly wrapped his hands around Tex and held her tight.

Tex embraced the contact and looked up; Sarge gave her a slight smile. He pushed her away softly so he could look at her, hands on her shoulders. Tex blinked a few times waiting. Sarge's grasp tightened on her.

Tex knew what was coming next and knew if she gave in; it would just be harder later on.

"Sarge, I think I should just go lie down," Tex said softly. She pushed away from him and waited before walking down the hall.

Sarge followed behind her, slowly trudging along. Tex reached Sarge's room and stepped just inside the doorway. She turned around blocking Sarge's entrance. Looking up at the man, Tex gave him a small smile. Sarge stroked her hair and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

With her eyes closed, Tex grabbed Sarge's hand, squeezing it and he returned the gesture.

Tex turned around and started to walk inside the room more, her hand slipping out of Sarge's. He tried to follow her inside, but before making it far, the door closed in his face.

Sarge was shocked and worried. Is something wrong with her? Is there something wrong with me?

"What's the matter, hit a rough spot in your relationship?" Grif's voice echoed through the hall.

Sarge turned around and saw Grif leaning against the frame of his doorway in his full body armor.

Sarge scoffed, "What do you know? I presume you're just a fat lump and ugly ta boot under that helmet of yours."

"No argument there, but that doesn't mean I know what I'm talking about."

"How so?" Sarge furrowed his eyebrows.

Grif sighed, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. Just think about it, she's been acting out, breaking shit, moody, angry as all Hell-"

"I don't know if this is a very comfortable topic to talking about as men. Well, you know, man and," he gestured a hand at Grif.

Grif glared at him. "One: thanks. Two: that's not it at all. If there's one thing I learned from my relationships, it's how a chick acts when she's breaking up with someone."

Sarge sighed, "Unfortunately, when you put it that way, and when _you_ put it that way, it actually sounds right."

"Thank you? Was that a compliment?"

"Get outta here," Sarge pointed a finger behind Grif.

"Alright, alright! Geeze." Grif walked back through his door. Then he turned around to poke his head out for one last taunt, "When you guys are done, can I give her a try?"

Sarge growled and slammed the door in Grif's face, hearing the last of that topic for a while. He shook his head and walked out of the hall, mumbling to himself wondering what to believe and what to do.

Tex leaned against the back of the door after she closed it, relieved. She slid down the door until she reached the floor and sighed.

Something in her mind told her, _Stop, go back. Play around and you can end it later,_ but Tex knew that this was the easiest way; to cut it off early. She didn't want to hurt anyone too badly.

"I guess some thoughts just stay with you for a while once the source is gone," Tex whispered to herself.

She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. Tex was slowly devising a plan to get her armor back. She already had a previous plan, but that was before it was in Donut's possession and about to be "bedazzled". Tex shuttered at the thought of her coveted armor being covered in gems. She extended her arm out and slammed her fist into the wall to the right of her. Bits of wall fell as Tex removed her hand and sighed.

_I really need to learn to stop breaking things at places that aren't mine_, Tex thought to herself.

She got up and walked over to Sarge's dresser as she began to think of a way out. She rummaged through the top drawer , but found nothing. She repeated this with the rest of the drawers but she never saw anything of any use. Then Tex spotted a trunk under Sarge's bed.

It was a regulation trunk that every base had. It was wooded and rather tattered, like it had been through a lot. She dragged the trunk out from under the bed and sat down in front of it. There was no lock on it which made the whole situation a lot easier for Tex. She opened the trunk and looked inside.

There were some papers, old and new, tattered and crumpled, written with paragraphs and some nearly blank. She examined a few of the papers; they were mostly failed battle tactics and schematics that Sarge had drawn up over the years. Tex didn't care for them. She pushed them out of the way and came across a smaller chest that was inside the trunk. It was just a simple metal box but someone had managed to carve the word "PERSONAL" in all capital letters across the rusted surface.

This intrigued Tex. She took the metal chest out and set it on her lap and she leaned back down and opened it. There were a few oddments on the surface but it was nothing that could help Tex. She needed something either that she could use as a weapon, or some sort of leverage on either Red Army, Sarge, or his soldiers. Although the last one appeared very unlikely to Tex, Sarge never seemed to care what happened to his men.

Then Tex came across a rather large stack of Polaroid pictures. She picked them up and began thumbing through them.

At first it was just pictures of multiple platoons and cores of men throughout the Red army that Sarge either commanded or served under. There were a good few of those which made Tex wonder how long he had been in the army. She shook it from her mind and flipped though the next bunch.

The next alteration in the pictures was actually a self-portrait of Sarge himself. He was sitting at a table, it wasn't one at the current base, nor any other base, but rather like it was back on Earth. She thought it was most likely at his home. He was slumped on one elbow with a a cup of coffee in one hand, holding on to it like it was his life support. His eyes were nearly closed and his hair was longer than the regulation army cut that he currently wore.

Tex flipped the picture over and there was an inscription on the back. It was in nice handwriting; very fluent and had a feminine touch to it. She knew it couldn't have been Sarge's. The message read: _He can hardly move without his coffee._

Tex smiled. That sounded about right to her, then again, she was almost the same way. She flipped the the next picture and examined it. This time Sarge was looking at the camera, still just as asleep as the last. She flipped though the next few and it was like a slide show. Sarge was becoming more aware that someone was taking his picture when he wasn't exactly presentable and wasn't exactly approving of it.

The last picture of the sequence, Tex could barely see Sarge except for a corner of his face. She could see that he was fully vigilant of what was happening and didn't approve. His hand covered most of the picture with a dark blur and there was a scowl painted on his face. Tex flipped the picture over and in the same handwriting as before, it read: _He doesn't like his picture taken much either..._

Tex smiled and continued flipping through the pile until she came across a photo that made her smile drop. Tex's eyebrows were knit together with what she could only classify at the time as surprise. She held the photo up and examined it. Tex flipped through the next few and the same expression stayed on her face.

Then she turned the next one over and read the message on the back. "What the Hell!" she almost screamed.

Tex dropped the photos and tried to make sense of what she had just seen, but she couldn't. It took a while but Tex finally composed herself and gathered the photos, trying not to pay too much attention to them. She place them back in the metal chest and closed the trunk, shoving it back under the bed. She didn't even try to make it look like she hadn't looked through it. Her mind was too frazzled still.

Tex got to her feet and paced around the room, trying to make sense of it. Then she got an idea, her leverage. She had finally found something that may actually be of some use.

* * *

"Simmons!" Sarge yelled and Simmons jumped.

Simmons was on the roof of Red Base staring blankly into the canyon and occasionally the clear blue sky.

"Simmons, what are you doing?" Sarge growled.

"Uh," Simmons struggled with his gun until he got it in the upright position. "Just look out duty, sir!"

Eyes focused on Simmons, Sarge followed his movements as he anxiously shifted foot to foot.

"Son, are you all right?"

Simmons blinked; he didn't know how to answer that. Sarge never asked him before and he couldn't tell if maybe he found out about what happened with Tex and him.

"Ya just seem, edgy," Sarge added.

"Just a little uncomfortable with the new guest. That's all." Simmons paused contemplating the double meaning to his words.

Still skeptical, Sarge walked in front of Simmons and towered over him. Simmons took a step back surprised by the man. Sarge looked him once over as Simmons held his breath. He was scared out of his mind that Sarge found out somehow about his deal with Tex.

Sarge sighed and backed down. "Just stay alert out here," Sarge commanded. "I don't trust those Blues."

"Ya, like you ever do," Simmons responded as Sarge walked out of earshot of him.

Simmons sighed and returned to his look out duty. He sat down and stared across the canyon, not really seeing it.

"Ug!" Simmons groaned falling back onto the concrete ground. "Fuck my life."

* * *

Tex poked her head around the corner and saw Sarge on the couch, feet propped up on the table in front of him. He was reading some sort of file that involved numbers. Tex's body followed her head around the corner and she made the sharp turn, heading toward the living room.

Hearing someone approach him, Sarge looked up and saw Tex standing in front of him, hands on her hips. Tex raised an eyebrow in an attempt to get Sarge to say something first. He gave in.

"Is there anything that you need?" Sarge asked.

Tex didn't say anything yet. She bent over in front of Sarge, at the waist, so she was eye level with him and placed her hands on his legs.

"Sarge," Tex began in a begging tone.

"Yes?" he replied, curious.

Tex placed one knee on the couch next to Sarge and swung her other knee over his body so she was straddling him. She leaned her body back and pushed her head forward so it was in front of Sarge's.

"Do you think I could take a look at my armor? Ya know, make sure those _idiots_ didn't screw anything up." She gave a low growl as she spoke of the other men.

With a scowl on his face, he replied in a skeptical tone, "I don't think I should let you-"

"Please?" Tex whispered in a willing tone.

At a painfully slow speed, she moved her hands up Sarge's thighs and stopped at his hips, rubbing her hands side to side, teasing Sarge.

Sarge couldn't help closing his eyes and letting a moan slip out. Right when he let the sound out of his mouth, Tex's lips wrapped around his.

Just as Sarge was beginning to enjoy it, she pulled away and Sarge tried to push forward as much as he could. Tex leaned back so that she almost had to place her hands behind her to keep herself from tumbling over. Sarge lightly ran his fingers over Tex's stomach in a feathery touch, lingering as he pulled his hands back.

Sarge pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Okay."

Tex's eyes widened. "Really, you mean it?"

"Now, get out of here before I change my mind." He jutted his head to the side to let her know she could go.

A smile stretched across Tex's face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She hopped off Sarge's lap and began to walk away, then stopped. She turned back around and jumped on the couch next to Sarge, giving him a bear hug, knocking him to the side and then running off. She made it around the corner and stopped when she made it to the first door, Donut's door.

It seemed quiet inside, but Tex was sure someone was is there. She could hear a faint screeching noise and it puzzled her. She put her ear to the door and the noise got louder.

Someone is definitely in there.

She looked between the door and the frame before trying to open the door. She was in luck, the area between the frame and door was at least half an inch and only the doorknob was locked, not the lock bolt.

Reaching down to the band of her under armor, Tex pulled out two bobby pins with the rubber ends torn off. She crossed one on top of the other, twisted the ends together making an extended pin and bent it in a hook shape. She pushed the metal through the crack and worked it behind the latch bolt. Simultaneously, Tex pulled the hooked pin towards her, sending the latch bolt back into the strike plate, and slightly pushed to door open to keep it from locking again.

Things were definitely a lot clearer and Tex could actually see something, but it wasn't enough. She moved closer to the door and the screeching noise got louder. That didn't help her figure out what was going on any more than she already knew so Tex pushed the door in, willing it not to creak.

Bad luck, the door let out a low pitch squeal that must have been just loud enough for whoever was inside to hear because there was a different and fast movement in the room. There was the sound if sheets rustling, a thump against something hard, low curses under ones breath, and the rushing of someone.

Tex sighed, she knew those sounds well. She stood up and pushed the door open the rest of the way, flipping the switch next to the door into the on position. The lights flickered to life and Tex's eyes were met with Donut tugging at his cloths as he straightened up.

"Oh Tex, w-what are you doing in here?" Donut asked, his voice shaky. He cleared his throat.

"What happened in here?" Tex asked paying no attention to Donut's question.

"Hm? Ya, just, uh, looking for something," Donut chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh huh, I'm sure."

Donut continued to stare at Tex, waiting for an answer to his own question. Tex didn't give in at first but he was stubborn. Donut wouldn't let his stare down until he found out why she was in his room.

Eventually Tex gave into their little stare-off and shrugged her shoulders, "I just came in to make sure everything was alright." She smiled.

Donut cocked his head confused. "Not to mean anything rude by it, but it thought you didn't like me."

"I wasn't talking about you," Tex said more harshly. She poked a finger at Donut's chest, causing to step back to avoid any more confrontation.

"Then wha-"

"My armor. I'm making sure it is alright." Tex casually walked to the door and peaked behind it.

Donut started to get anxious. "Uh, what are you looking for?"

"Hm?" Tex looked back at him. "Oh, nothing." She shrugged her shoulder as if blowing it off.

"Oh. So, you wanted your armor?"

Tex nodded and jumped on the bed.

"Well, Simmons told me to keep it here for now, so I did. Is there something any particular reason you need to see it?"

Tex glared at Donut. "I'm not going through this again. Sarge allowed me to check my armor and that's exactly what I'm going t-" Tex stopped after she hear something move. It sounded like something shifted under the bed, she couldn't feel it, but she could definitely hear it.

She slid towards the edge of the bed and lay down on her stomach over the edge so she could reach the bed's sheets that were concealing the under part of the bed. Tex grasped the sheets and slowly began to lift them while craning her neck down to get a look.

"Wait!" Donut yelled, reaching a hand out.

Tex stopped for the moment and looked up.

"Here, I'll get your armor. No problem," he laughed nervously.

As shaky as he was and as large as the knot in his stomach was, Donut was still able to walk to over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and began pulling black armor parts out one by one. Within the next few seconds, Donut had a complete set of armor on his dresser. He picked up the armor and dropped it on the bed, in front of Tex. She scowled T him for treating her armor so poorly, especially in front of her. Donut paid no attention however; he was too busy staring elsewhere.

Ripping her stare from him and finally getting what she wanted, Tex sat back up and crossed her legs. Her eyes lit up as she delicately ran her fingers over the glossing plating, the tips of her fingers gliding over the scratches from knives, fights, falls and punctures from bullets. She picked up each piece, twirled it in her hands and checked all the non-regulation compartments she added over the years. Tex didn't think to check the obvious ones; she never kept anything too important in those. What she really cared about was the very few sentimental objects she carried.

Going through all her armor parts, Tex finally came across the one that carried what she was looking for in her left bicep plating. She snuck a side-glance at Donut who still didn't appear to pay any attention to her. Tex reached into the armor and pulled out a faded and tattered red pouch. She quickly put the pouch under her waistband and continued her check.

The pouch Tex took contained a concealed knife that she occasionally used if she had nothing else, and right now she didn't. Since she'd been at Blood Gulch Tex found she didn't really need to use it, as there weren't many "situations." She'd only really used it for freeing Caboose whenever he got into the zip ties, which seemed like a lot.

Once Tex finished looking at her armor, coming to the conclusion that nothing was done to it yet, she finally took notice to Donut. She put the plating that was in her hand down and watched him for quite some time.

"Hey Donut," Tex finally said. "What are you looking at?" Tex tried to follow his gaze but Donut ripped his eyes from what he was so focused on.

He turned to Tex. "Oh, nothing. Just spacing out is all." Donut smiled convincingly.

Tex didn't buy into it; she tried to see how far he would go. "What were you thinking about then?"

"It was nothing specific." Donut shrugged.

"Well then, in general what were you thinking about?"

Donut thought for a second. He tried to find something convincing that would stop Tex from badgering him.

"Drapes," Donut decided on.

"Drapes?"

"Drapes. I can't decide between felt or floral and brown of beige." Donut voiced his dilemma in such a convincing manner that Tex actually began to believe him for the time being and interjected her thoughts into the opinion.

"That sounds like quite a conundrum. If I might add, aren't brown and beige practically the same color?"

Shocked, Donut refuted, "No, brown and beige are not the same! Beige is a cool cream color where brown is warmer and has far less shades."

Being stuck in Blood Gulch gave Donut plenty of extra time to work on his hobbies and one that he happened to gain was design. He got hooked on design books and ever since his third week in the canyon he's read dozens of them. They taught him basic principles, complimentary colors, and what clothing styles go best with which design.

Tex held her hands up. "Okay, okay. Just trying to help, that's all."

She rolled her eyes and got off the bed. Satisfied with her inspection, Tex picked up her armor pieces and delicately laid them in the drawer Donut took them out of. She took notice to the lock on the drawer and key that was in it, took the bobby pin she used to pick Donut's door earlier and inserted it in the lock, jamming it.

One of Tex's old co-workers, and probably one of the few she could call a friend, taught her neat little hints and tricks when dealing with locks. York, who specialized in infiltration, very much enjoyed showing off and bragging to people about his skills but when he'd hive a demonstrations to Tex, she'd usually catch it and figure out how he does it. Eventually she learned most of York's basic tricks, though he didn't mean to and Tex could have been considered and common lock picking thief.

Tex snapped out of reminiscing old memories and shut the drawer, "locking" it and handed the key to Donut.

"Here, I'm all done."

Donut stared at her, bewildered. "That fast already? You didn't want to try it on of check the fit?"

Tex shook her head. "Uh-uh, that was all. I'll let you be now with whatever it was that you were doing before."

She turned to walk out the door but stopped once she heard Donut let out a sigh. She turned back around and walked briskly to the bed and yanked the sheets out of the way so she could see under the bed. There was nothing there but lint and dust. Tex straightened up, confused. She could have sworn she heard noises coming from under the bed.

Donut held his breath as he watched Tex. She got up and looked at Donut with a perplexed look on her face. She had never been wrong about these things and now should not have been an exception. Tex got up and walked towards the door, thinking of where she might have mistaken herself. When Donut was finally sure Tex was gone he let out another sigh, this one quieter than the first as an extra precaution.

After Tex closed the door on her way out, instead of walking away she remained at the door. She stayed completely quiet, not making a sound as she pressed her ear to Donut's door once again. She could make out faint scattered noises and muffled voices.

"Ow! What was that for?" Donut exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"For almost getting me caught. That was too close!" said another. Tex thought it sounded like Grif, but she couldn't be sure.

"Don't worry; I've got something that I'm pretty sure you'll love."

"Oh, I've gotta see this," responded the other voice.

Tex gasped. That confirmed her suspicions; she remembered that was exactly what he once said to her, and a couple times at that. She shook her head and turned to walk away.

* * *

It was dark out; the only light was from the glow of the lamp on the side table. Tex leaned over the side of the couch she was sitting on and glanced at the clock in the kitchen, it read 23:47. Everyone else had gone to bed some time ago and Grif was left to be that night's lookout soldier while they left her as she was.

Tex smiled. "It's time," she practically sang.

She jumped up from the couch and quietly ran down the hall to Simmons' room. She didn't bother being quiet opening the door; she just turned to the doorknob and swung the door open. Simmons stirred but did not have time to get up himself before Tex was on his bed shaking him awake.

"Hn? Wha-what are you doing?" Simmons yelled in a hushed voice looking around the room.

"Don't worry, everyone else is asleep, it's perfect timing." Tex smiled again with an eerie tinge to her face.

Simmons groaned, "Please don't make me do this."

"Hey, if you want I could always let down my side of the bargain and not refrain from destroying your physical body." Tex still had a smile on her face. "I wonder, if I kill you do you think that you'll come back as a ghost like Church?" Tex wondered out loud.

Simmons cowered back at the mention of the possibility of him being murdered, or worse. "Okay! I'll still do it, just don't do anything," Simmons whimpered.

Tex got off Simmons' bed and held a hand out to him. Simmons looked out at the hand, nodded, and then took it being yanked out of his own bed.

"Come on, let's go." Tex headed out of the room with Simmons trailing behind her, trudging along.

She stuck her head out of the door just to check that no one was there. It was all clear. She motioned for Simmons to follow as she walked to the outside of Donut's room.

"Okay, you go get my armor and I'm going to ta-"

"How do you want me to do that?" Simmons interrupted.

"I don't know, make something up," Tex suggested. "Now I'm gonna go see if there's a way that I can distract-"

"What should I use?"

"Tell Donut that Sarge is getting antsy so you're moving it somewhere secure in the base." Tex was getting aggravated; she knew he was only doing it to waste her time.

"Okay, but I don't actually move it somewhere safe?"

"Right."

"Instead I bring it to you. So, the exact opposite of safe?"

Tex clenched her hands into fists. "Yes, you dimwit!" she yelled aloud. After realizing her mistake, she ducked her head and looked around. No one came out so she thought it was safe. "Why are you asking all these questions?" Tex hissed.

"Just checking. Details are very important you know," Simmons stated giving a half smile.

Tex slapped her forehead with her palm. "Just go get the armor and bring it to me," she groaned.

"But-"

"I don't care about details, just get it done and meet me one the roof. I'm going to take care of Grif."

"O-Okay. Just don't hurt him to bad, again," Simmons whined, worried for his friend's health.

Tex sighed, leaving Simmons standing alone in front of Donut's room. He turned to the door and took in a deep breath as he quietly turned the doorknob and opened it. He took a step inside and looked around. Surprisingly, Donut's room was a mess compared to the other times he'd seen it. Pairs if clothes were strewn everywhere, drawers were pulled open, miscellaneous objects were scattered across the room and his closet looked like it was about to explode.

Simmons was actually a little shocked, though he didn't make any noise to show it. The mess actually reminded him of Grif's room or one that had just been ransacked. Then again, those were one in the same.

Quietly moving across the mess infested floor, Simmons looked for Tex's armor. He glanced in all the open drawers, checked under cloths on the floor and peered behind the furniture trying not to make any noise as to wake Donut. Trying all of Donut's locked drawers; Simmons came across an unlocked one. He looked into the lock after he cracked it open and saw it was jammed. He knew that had to be the right one. He opened the drawer the rest of the way and saw Tex's black armor stuffed in the drawer. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder and pulled the armor out of the drawer and tucked it under his arms. He spun around hurriedly headed for the door trying not to make any noise.

Too bad. Simmons kicked something metal on the ground and it sent chime noises throughout the air. Simmons stopped and looked towards the bed as he hopped around grasping his foot after dropping most of the armor. Donut shifted in his bed and the sheets began to move forward as he sat up.

"Simmons, is that you?" Donut asked in a groggy tone.

Simmons continued bouncing and nearly yelled across the room, "What the Hell was that? Was that a xylophone? Why do you have a xylophone?"

"For band practice," Donut said rubbing his eyes.

"What band?" Simmons hissed.

"Yours of course."

There was a long pause and the room filled with and unsettling silence. "Whaaat!"

"Why are you in here?" Donut inquired, ignoring the outburst.

Suddenly all of the anger and frustration drained from Simmons' body and he forgot all about his pained foot. His face turned pale white as he tried to think up an excuse. Even as gullible as Donut was, Simmons was still a terrible liar and there was always the chance that Donut could see right through his lies.

He decided to go with Tex's excuse from earlier. "Oh, uh, Sarge is getting, uh, nervous about Tex's armor not being safe. He wants me to move it somewhere secure in the base."

"Why doesn't he think it's safe? Does he not trust me?" Donut asked feeling offended.

"Well, uh," Simmons tried to think of something that would possibly comfort the soldier to get him to drop the subject. "You know Sarge. He gets paranoid about certain things and there's nothing you can do to make him feel better except what he wants. He probably just wants to make sure it stays within his sights."

"Ya, ya." Donut nodded and turned his head facing the clock. "At twelve o'clock in the morning!" he objected.

Simmons shrugged. "He's paranoid.

Donut sighed, "Fine take it."

Simmons nodded and began picking up the armor that he dropped.

"On one condition." Donut held up a finger, making Simmons stop. "Let me join your band."

Simmons was about to object but decided there was no point in arguing. "Ya, okay Donut. You can join my 'band.'" Simmons agreed sarcastically.

Donut was too tired and drained to notice the sting of sarcasm in Simmons' voice and fell back asleep as the other man picked up the rest of the armor and quietly exited the room not making another sound.

Tex walked outside the base and let the cool night air sweep over her exposed skin. She made her way up the ramp only to stop halfway and peered over the edge and across the floor. Grif was laying against a pillar only four away from her, half asleep. His helmet was off and he looked he could hardly keep his eyes open any longer.

Tex smiled. _This is perfect_, she thought to herself.

She slinked back down the ramp, working her way through the dark of the night as she moved around the base of the structure, counting the pillars along her way until she made it to four. She looked at the wall; it was short enough that she could pull herself up if she jumped. However, that would require more time. Tex decided to wait until she could tell for certain that Grif was asleep, and there was no question that he eventually would.

Before she finished her though, Tex was interrupted by the sounds of a light snore. She backed up a few paces and saw Grif, asleep with his head limp against the pillar.

"Well that was fast," Tex whispered.

Using the ground as a springboard, Tex took what few steps she had between her and the base as preparation and jumped towards the base. She tried to hold her tongue as her torso hit the corner of the base and caught herself with her hands. With the strength she had, Tex pulled herself up to the cool concrete, shifted her side onto the surface and lifted her feet up. She gave Grif a quick check; he was still asleep. Tex took the small pouch she swiped from her armor earlier out from beneath her waistband and flicked the knife out as she crept right next to Grif's sleeping pillar. She simultaneously pressed the blade against Grif's neck while cupping a hand over his mouth as to not let any screams escape his mouth.

Grif's eyes shot open and he let out muffled obscenities against the hand over his mouth. Tex tsked him and shook her head. Grif's eyes moved down as far as they could and he faintly saw a glimmer of a knife reflecting the moonlight.

"Now I'm going to make you a deal." The horror stricken eyes shot back up. "I'll let you mouth go. But you can't scream or make any smart comments. Okay?" Tex said the last part in a deeply annoyed tone. Grif nodded hastily, careful not to press against the knife any more than he already was.

"Good." Tex's slowly lifter her hand from Grif's face and he took in a sharp breath, letting the air fill his lungs.

"Move and I'll kill you, make a sound and I'll kill you, attempt to use your weapons and I'll kill you, try to go for your radio and I'll-"

"Alright, I got it already. You'll kill me." Grif interrupted.

Tex pressed the blade against his skin even harder. Grif swallowed and put his hands up in defense.

"Ya know, you don't have to be so forceful all the time," Grif choked out." You could have just come up to me and threatened me to not do whatever and seeing how it's you, I probably would have listened without hesitation."

Tex let out a quiet laugh. "Well that's no fun, but in that case," she wondered to herself. She pulled the knife away releasing the pressure. "Don't do anything," Tex hissed.

Scrambling to get up, Grif wrapped his hands around his neck. "I got it. Ya know, in some ways you are just too much like Sarge."

In one blinding motion, Tex straightened up and faced Grif. "Don't you ever compare me to that fool again!" Tex hissed, holding the knife towards Grif.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Grif looked over his shoulder toward the ramp. "Looks like we've got company."

Tex sneered at Grif then bolted to the pillar next to the ramp. She waited for the intruder to make it to the top of the ramp and within her reach. She grabbed the person by their throat and slammed them on the ground.

"Ack! What are you doing? It's me!" Simmons choked out.

Tex looked at Simmons and the black objects that scattered around them after she tackled him to the floor. She recognized it as her armor and released the mortified man; letting his back hit the concrete. Tex began placing her armor on her body and ignored Simmons as he scurried away from her as to not get in anymore contact with her, good or bad.

Tex knelt down and placed the last of the armor on her foot, completing her outfit.

"Gun," she commanded as she straightened the padding of her armor.

Simmons tossed the spare sniper rifle he had in his hand at Tex and she caught it without hesitation.

After tossing the gun, Simmons took the assault rifle off his back plate, walked over to Grif and stood next to him. He just stood casually as if nothing changed, nor did he anything, at least not until Grif did.

"So, what? You're helping her out now, betraying your team?" Grif whispered.

Simmons looked at Grif and blinked. "What?"

"I mean, you're helping her aren't you?"

"Well, ya but-"

"And she's technically our prisoner, or at least I think she is. We're not supposed to help prisoners escape. Don't you usually follow orders to the tooth?"

"Yes, however-"

"Not to mention Sarge will have you hide if-"

"Shut up and let me talk," Simmons hissed. "You don't think I don't know all this?"

"Then why are you doing it?" Grif asked, annoyed.

Simmons checked across the base at Tex. She was standing up now and looking out across the canyon. "I'm not doing this willingly," he said a little ashamed.

"What, is she forcing you?" Grif jutted his head towards Tex.

Simmons nodded.

"With what?"

Simmons opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he noticed a shadow. He looked up; Tex was standing in front of him with a fixed stare. Simmons' reflexes made him jump back from fright.

"Not a word," Tex reminded Simmons. "And you," she pointed the gun a Grif. "Stay out of this."

"Ya, ya. Whatever," Grif responded.

A gunshot blared. The sound rung throughout the canyon and through everyone's ears, the sound of a sniper rifle.

"Shit," Tex murmured under her breath.

"You shot him, you shot Grif!" Simmons yelled at Tex who was paying no attention to him.

Tex was looking around frantically, scanning the areas with her eyes, searching for something. "That wasn't me! He's fine, no one shot him." Tex's voice was detached.

Tex checked her motion trackers. There were no readings on screen, but that shot couldn't have come from nothing. After scanning the area once more, this time using the scope on the sniper rifle, Tex whipped around to face the two soldiers.

"How much of a sound sleeper is everyone else?"

"Not very much," Simmons responded.

"Neither of them?"

"No."

"Shit. That means I've only have a few minutes before someone comes up here. But whoever made that shot had to have been close, so they'd most likely still be near." Tex tried to think of a way out. She went through multiple scenarios in her mind but most didn't end a way she preferred.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Hey Tex, is that you? Tex, Tex, hey!" It wasn't one of the soldiers behind Tex, not anyone else from Red Team, but instead it was Caboose yelling from the cliff to the right of Red Base.

Tex didn't even need to think about it. She quickly ran behind a pillar and hid there not wanting the Blue soldier to be positive it was her.

The next thing she heard was more gunfire. She turned her head to get a glimpse of Simmons and Grif picking up their guns and charging forward out of her sight. She heard them return fire and yelling back at their attackers, the Blues.

Tex turned her head the opposite way and looked off the base. She saw Sarge, followed by Donut, fully equipped in their armor, ready to attack. They were positioned towards the front of the base on the ground and too absorbed in their fight to notice anything else.

Donut lowered his gun and stopped firing to listen to what Sarge was telling him. Once Sarge finished, Donut nodded his head and ran up the ramp to the top of the base. Tex froze hoping that he wouldn't see her, but he ran right by without any indication that he noticed. He arrived behind Simmons and Grif, relaying something to the latter which caused him to hang his head and sigh. Grif trudged along the edge of the base and down the ramp without looking up. He reached Sarge and he began spouting orders to Grif who ignored them for the most part and fired his gun in the enemy's direction.

Tex decided that the soldiers were to raveled in their dispute to notice anything she would do. She devised a plan and went through a quick walkthrough of all the steps and precautions. It seems like it could work and she decided to go with it.

Tex silently moved along the edge of the base to the opposite ledge and took a step back. She lunged forward and leapt of the edge of the base, soaring through the air. The wind spurred past her and her armor glistened in the moonlight then activated her invisibility enhancement. Her image disappeared as she began to descend and hit the ground; the sound masked by the gunfire going on farther away. Without taking a moment's break, Tex broke out into a sprint and headed towards the canyon's wall, careful not to make any obvious sounds. She looks back at the fight and turned her invisibility off, everyone was too wound up in their silly battle that she figured no one would notice and continued her trek back to Blue Base.

In the center of the canyon the Blues momentarily ceased fire. Church and Tucker were the ones they're attacking while Caboose watched from the cliffs trying not to harm his own teammates. Sarge ordered his men to stop firing until he tried to deduce what the Blues were planning to do next.

"Sarge, What's you're next order?" Simmons yelled from the top of the base.

Sarge ignored them; he was too preoccupied with something he had noticed seconds earlier.

"Sarge!" Grif yelled.

Sarge looked down to his subordinate. "Huh?"

"Could you please answer Simmons so I don't have to listen to his bickering anymore?"

Sarge only stared at the soldier. It was a look of question, though Grif thought it was one of aggravation for being yelled at by a subordinate.

"Uh, I mean, sir." Grif corrected.

Sarge faced his head towards Simmons, still not quite sure what either of them had said.

"Sir, what should we do now? They stopped firing." Simmons asked.

Donut was peaking his head out from behind Simmons and Sarge looked at him.

Sarge composed himself and began to spout out his orders. "Simmons, begin directing a surrender order. If they refuse, return fire until they have no choice. Grif, I want you to either _A, _cooperate your humiliation in the surrender, or _B_, jump in front of the enemy's fire if they proceed and use your body as a human meat shield. And Donut, be prepared to assist Grif in his humiliation and/or defeat.

"Yes sir!" Simmons and Donut responded simultaneously. Grif only grumbled to himself but Sarge ignored it.

He turned around and sprinted behind the base along the edge of the canyon. He _had _seen something and he was going to take care of it one way or another.

Tex wandered along the dirt path of the caves, she had only just entered but was sure she was already lost. Tex clicked through her files on her helmet's screen and groaned in aggravation.

"Dammit! You think they would put maps of the area _before_ they ship you off to some dust bowl in the middle of nowhere."

Suddenly a notice appeared in the corner of her helmet. It flashed and indicated that there had been movement near her position. Tex spun around and searched the dark cave. There was nothing there but rock wall.

Tex was skeptical about the notice, She thought maybe there was a malfunction from being so far deep in the caves. Tex sighed and continued her trek throughout the area.

She happened across an open cavern that had a small puddle of water stretched across the ground. Tex wadded into it and her foot brushed against something that relayed an odd sound. She looked down at the cause of it and was confused.

She bent down and picked up the object. It was the small white bear that she had gone to retrieve previously. She stared at it, puzzled as to why it was there. She didn't spend to much time think about it however, she remembered what happened last time she found it in the middle of a cave. Tex grasped the toy in one hand and her gun in the other as she spun around and aimed her gun at nothing.

_I must be going crazy._ Tex shook her head "I just need to get out of here."

Tex was about to take a step forward but then it went dark and it suddenly got harder to breathe.

Tex fumbled for her helmet's locks and unlatched them, releasing her helmet from encasing her head. She inspected her helmet and decided that the power supply must have run low and she didn't notice the warning on her helmet's screen. If there was one flaw Tex hated with the armor's system, it was that it occasionally required a charge to function properly, even though it ran on solar power as well, but also when the suit powered down, it also halted the air flow giving the wearer only seconds before they would be suffocated. Tex cursed for not having noticed earlier.

"How could things get any worse?" Tex mumbled to herself.

She tossed the helmet to the side and fumbled for the wall only to jam her shin into a rock.

"Son of a bitch! I hate this place!" Tex yelled and moved her head to the direction of the stuffed toy in her hand, even though she couldn't see it. "This is all you're fault. You are the reason I'm even here tight now!"

Tex tried to calm herself, there was no use in yelling at the toy; it wouldn't solve anything.

After she was back in a normal mind set again, Tex could think and comprehend much easier. She could move her body faster without distraction, feel the difference in what she was touching better, and hear farther and more specific sounds too. One noise even caught her attention; the slight patting of water. They were very light and very hurried sounds.

Tex tried to identify the noise. She let go of the rock she was holding on to and faced the direction the noise was coming from. She let her eyes slip closed and focused.

"Approximately 100 meters away. A bat? No, more like a person, cautious steps, wearing armor, slightly over average built," Tex whispered to herself.

As the steps got closer, it echoed throughout the cave's open area making it harder to tell where it was coming from. The noise swirled around her, making it harder to identify its origin. More frantically, Tex searched for where the sound was coming from. Her feet shuffled through the water as she tried to get away from it. She fumbled for the wall again, hoping it could guide her away.

Tex's foot caught a rock hidden in the pool of water and given her high paced momentum, she crashed forward into a rock hard structure. Tex cursed her luck. There was a terrible scraping sound from her armor against the surface she collided into and she grasped onto it, steadying herself. Then it went quiet; there were no hurried steps, no sloshing from Tex's feet in the water, just the sound of her breathing heavily from the fall.

Not even realizing that her eyes were shut, Tex opened them, blinking to focus her eyes. She rested her head against the structure in front of her, which she was still holding in to, and turned her head to the side. She could see ripples in the water as it settled back to it resting position, the orange dusty ground, the moistened walls of the cave that guided Tex when she couldn't see.

Tex's train of thought stopped. She could see, she hadn't been able to five minutes ago. What changed? She slowly turned her head straight again and stared at what she was holding on to.

Red plating, That was the first thing she saw.

"Shit." Tex mouthed the words.

She wound herself up and pushed against the red plating. It sent the wearer stumbling backwards and gave Tex enough force to be thrown back against a rock. It went a wave of shock through her body and she gasped out in pain at the feeling. Tex got to her feet and prepared for what was to come, but it never did.

Tex looked ahead. There was nothing there, yet she could still see. She kept her head still, trying not to move too much and searched with her eyes.

After a quick glance around the area, Tex saw she was alone again with the addition to a red helmet tossed to the side. This was the source of the light that allowed Tex to see; the helmet's lights had been left on and illuminated the whole area. Tex remained tense, she didn't see where the soldier went but she knew he had to be nearby still and didn't want to take any unnecessary chances.

"Sarge!" she called out. "Where are you, you spineless bastard?"

There was no response.

Tex moved around the area and found her own discarded helmet where she left it and retrieved the piece. She tossed it around in her hands and checked the power supply from since she tossed it aside earlier. The readout stated an average of twenty-eight percent battery life remaining and Tex calculated that at the rate she operates, it would last her about twenty minutes, at best so she thought it was best to return it to it's correct position protecting her own head.

The lights on the display screen flickered to life and the helmet read out appeared. Ammunition count, shield levels, primary motion trackers, and current equipped weapons all read normal, all until there was a blip on the tracker.

"Let's make this quick," Tex stated to herself hurriedly, concerned about the battery life left on her suit.

She scooped up the discarded red helmet before following the white dot on her screen. It lead her through the maze-like caverns of the caves and make Tex wonder, _Is he actually navigating her way through this or just running around aimlessly?_

The dot halted its advance and Tex responded the same, she stopped and analyzed the reading. Her target was eight meters Northwest, directly in front of her. She looked away from her motion tracker on her helmet screen and turned her attention ahead in the direction of her target.

To her dismay, there was a large rock wall in front of her that looked as if it reached the top of the cave. Tex shrugged it off and figured she could merely walk around it. She set the helmet on the ground to use as a place marker and jogged to the left hoping to find an opening in the rock wall only to realize that there was nothing.

"Shit," Tex cursed under her breath and sprinted back the other direction.

She passed her original starting point as she blurred past the red helmet and continued onward to the right of the wall. She found nothing. Tex made her way back to the middle of the wall, more slowly this time as she thought.

Tex had gotten tripped up a few times as she raced through the caves and did take a few wrong turns, only to back track and find another way around. Once or twice she would lose her target when she herself got lost but it seemed like it would appear again just to lead her on once more, like a game of cat and mouse.

_I must have taken a wrong turn at some point and now I'm stuck here, great,_ Tex thought to herself as she rolled her eyes behind her helmet. "Ugh!" Tex threw her fist into the wall in front of her.

After removing her enclosed hand from the wall, Tex watched as he cracks started to form. At first it started from the whole where her punch landed, but then it began to creep farther and farther across the wall until it cam to a steady halt two feel from its original start. Tex stared at the new cracks in the wall and thought.

_The only way that much harm could be done to that kind of rock wall is if it were already weak or barely supported,_ Tex thought. She walked over and rapped on the wall, it didn't sound as solid as a regular rock was so she decided to give it a try. She took a step back and pulled her arm back only to release it against the wall ahead of her.

Her arm flew straight through the rock as if it were paper and the rest of the wall below the hole she just created crumbled to the floor. What was left was a small arch about half of Tex's size. Satisfied with her new creation, Tex straightened back up and grabbed the helmet from the ground before ducking under the new archway.

Tex saw a red figure at the other end of the area and fixed her attention on it.

"You're done Sarge!" Tex's voice echoed across the cave. "There's nowhere to run," she said more softly this time.

"Who said I was running," Sarge retorted with a sly grin on his face.

Tex smirked and began walking around the outer edge of the area. Sarge mirrored her movements and moved with her, keeping the same distance between them.

Tex observed her surroundings and took notice of the two ways out; the hole she created in the wall, and a ledge at the side of the cavern. Now both if them were in between both Sarge and Tex and she wanted to keep it that way so Tex stopped circling. Sarge did the same and halted his movement.

From what it looked like, it seemed that the exit on the ledge would take Tex closer to the outside. She could see the faint glow of some type of light that she was hoping was sunlight.

"So, if you're not running then what are you doing?" Tex prodded.

"Let me ask you this," Sarge offered. "Why were you running?"

"I wasn't running!" Tex defended. "I was chasing you."

Sarge got a smug look on his face. "Oh, really? So you weren't sneaking out of the base?"

"No! Well-"

"And were you not attempting to escape?"

"Ugh, Stop it, just stop it! Yes, I did but you know what, I had a good reason."

"And what might that be?" Sarge stared at Tex.

Tex took a stack of something out of her armor pack on her back. It was a selection of the pictures she had found in the chest in Sarge's room. Tex grasped them in her hand and shook it in front of Sarge's face.

"These! They just made my day!" Tex yelled out, her voice drowning in sarcasm.

"What are those?" Sarge was genuinely confused.

"Oh, you don't know what they are? Here let me give you a hint." Tex flipped the first one over and read "Day 5: I've already noticed the way she moves, the patterns she has. Some are predictable, others are just unthinkable! Side note: Try the one from day 3."

Tex looked up from the photo and Sarge blinked at her with no inclination that his expression changed.

"Those things? They're just collections. I have one on everyone in the canyon, they're like characterization notes."

"Really? Well what about this one?" Tex flipped through the deck and pulled one out from the middle. She flipped it over and read the back. "Day 23: My habit is growing. She just brings something out in me that I can't control. It's not bad but it wouldn't be good if anyone found out, especially her." Tex looked up. "Is that one of you stupid characterization notes?" she yelled and threw the rest of the pictures down.

All the pictures scattered across the floor and the majority of them could be seen. A few of the pictures were of Tex standing atop of Blue Base on look out, occasionally she would be talking with one of the other soldiers, and other times she was bullying them with her gun or fists. Then the other pictures, the ones that really took Tex by surprise, modeled Tex in other, more private situations in which she would have preferred that someone didn't take her picture.

"And?" Sarge asked with no blatant disregard for anything Tex was referring to.

"And you don't just go around taking pictures of people like this!"

Tex was becoming increasingly annoyed and her finger inched closer to the trigger on her gun.

"Why does it upset you so much?" Sarge asked in a rather calm tone.

Tex's anger subsided some. She too at one point tried asking this question herself but never came up with an answer.

"Because it shows weakness, something I wouldn't have expected from you. " Tex started to pace lightly back and forth. "I expected you to be strong, unaffected, but as it turns out, you had succumbed to a mere woman's looks. "

Sarge watched her as she began to move about still aware that she was a current threat.

"What can I say? It's in my nature as a man."

"Your nature?" Tex responded. "Don't you think you should have fought against your nature if it meant preserving your life?"

"Not if it meant I wasn't able to interact with you," Sarge blurted.

Tex smiled. "Wrong answer," her voice chimed, and lunged at Sarge.

From Tex's pacing, she had gained a good couple of meters on Sarge and was now only four and a half away. She didn't withdraw her gun but kept it close as she hit Sarge with multiple melee attacks.

Multiple blows came across Sarge but he either dodged or blocked them all. Unfortunately though, he was becoming weary of the constant attacks and was slowing down. Each kick destabilized him more, though he would catch his balance again, and each punch pushed him farther back, even though he tried to retaliate.

Tex wasn't even tiring, she knew if she kept it up, she would be done sooner or later. However, she was beginning to tire of this game and attempted to pull a fast move that would hopefully end this so she could escape.

Tex threw a punch straight towards Sarge's midsection but at a lower speed. He caught the fist just before it hit him just as Tex was hoping for. Tex was about to dive under Sarge and drag him with her when suddenly she was hit with something unexpected.

It wasn't pain from a hit or anything inflicted by a gun, but rather Sarge had pulled Tex forward and captivated her in yet another unexpected mid-battle kiss.

As the kiss deepened, Sarge grasped his hand around Tex's waist and tightened, though she did not pull away. It became more fiery as time passed. Each second seemed more like fifteen to Tex but she couldn't stop herself, her desires overwhelmed her.

As the kiss gradually declined Tex realized what was occurring. Her mind snapped back into consciousness and finally came back as the kiss ended. At first there was a grimace on Tex's lips, a look so tempting that Sarge almost couldn't hold himself back again.

Then the grimace turned into a playful smirk.

"I thought I told you never to touch me like that again?" Tex's voice flowed through the air with such ease.

The words hit Sarge like a tank, figuratively speaking, as he had been hit by them many times, literally.

"Circumstances, change." Sarge paused between the two words as her tried to think of what the situation meant.

There was a long silence between the two, both staring intently at each other, neither of them wavering their ground. Sarge broke the silence with a sigh.

"You aren't coming back are you?" He began to pace with anxiety.

A crooked smile sprouted on the corner of Tex's mouth.

More seconds passed and the sound of methodic pacing was all that could be heard.

Sarge stopped pacing and straightened his body as he spoke. "Well I'm actually a little sorry to say that you're not leaving with out a fight."

White teeth broke through Tex's lips and glimmered as she spoke, "I was hoping you would say that."

Sarge's body coiled, ready to fight, but Tex's stayed limber and didn't seem to lead any inclination that she was prepared to attack or defend herself.

"However, I just don't have to time." She began circling again but Sarge held his ground. "I'm afraid that I'm just going to have to let this one go for now."

Sarge cocked an eyebrow at Tex. "_You_ are postponing a fight?"

Tex stopped walking and turned her back to Sarge. "I wasn't talking about the fight."

Tex was in front of the second exit that would take her out of the cave. She made a quick jump up the ledge the opening was on and turned once halfway through the opening to blow a quick kiss and a wink in Sarge's direction.

Sarge held an out an involuntarily stretched hand to try to stop Tex, though he knew it was useless.

_When she wants to go, she leaves._ Sarge thought to himself as all his memories with Tex already began to flash through his mind.

Sarge walked over to the scattered photos on the ground and picked them up. He looked at a recent on that he had taken just the other night while Tex was still technically a prisoner of Red Army.

She was lying on the couch that first day he let her out and struck a deal with her. Tex's hair was knotted in certain areas and others it was as straight and soft as a feather. Her hand was dangling off the side of the couch as she was laying on her side with the blanket he had just given her freshly laid over the body.

Sarge flipped the picture over and ran his fingers over the penmanship. It read: _I know it won't last. She'll want to leave eventually but when it comes there won't be anything I can do. If you love something enough you just have to let it go and if it comes back then it was meant to be, if not, then perhaps it should never have occurred._

Sarge shook his mind from the thought and picked up the rest of the photos, placing them in the backpack of his armor as he thought one last time of his love he let go, wondering if it will ever come back.

* * *

Tex found the exit to the caves leading to outside. She rushed forward in anticipation and was blinded by the bright light that greeted her. She had to shield her eyes to protect them from the intense shine from the blazing sun.

Once she could see again it was like an oasis; to be free from the maze-corridors of the caves, the clutches of Red Team, the grasp of Sarge.

Tex's mind stopped on the last thought. She didn't want to think anymore of it and shut it out if her mind. Every thought, every topic, and every idea relating to recent events Tex blocked from her mind until later when she would figure out what she would do. Until then she would have to get back to Blue Base before the others did, if they weren't there already.

Not wasting any time, Tex sprinted back to the base and rushed into her room without a moments pause. She set down her equipment against the wall next to her bed and relaxed for a moment, removing her helmet. She made it back and hadn't been spotted by anyone on either team, Red or Blue, and she hadn't seen anyone either.

After deciding that she was in the clear, Tex decided to wait for the Blues to return. She snatched her battle riffle, replaced her helmet back again, and slowly walked out towards the main area. She rested her back against the farthest wall and waited.

It wasn't long until Tex started to become anxious. She began cleaning her weapon and waiting until the rest returned. Soon enough Tex heard footsteps and the sound of three different voices bickering. Her head snapped up and a few second later three men different blue colored armor stepped through the doorway.

"I'm telling you, those two definitely have something between them, and that other one-"

Tex coughed and cut Tucker off before he could finish his sentence. Tucker was the first to look up at his interrupter and the other two followed suit.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Church exclaimed.

Tex raised an eyebrow and looked at him for a moment. "Do you *really* want to know?" she asked.

Church's face scrunched up and a scowl grew on his mouth.

"I'll take that as a no."

Tex watched as Caboose ran past all of them into the base and down the hall ignoring the intensity in the room. Tucker followed after him only not as eager. He glanced at Tex as he passed her and she watched as he walked towards the table and set his gun on it before taking his helmet off to get fresh air. Church was the last to pass Tex. He slowly walked passed Tex and never broke eye contact with her. He paused in front of Tex and stared at her, like it would answer his question without her having to say anything.

After a few seconds of an unsuccessful attempt, Church dropped his gaze and whipped around before walking out of the room.

Tex chuckled as she got used to the familiarity of things again, even though the surroundings and people weren't that different, the atmosphere of the base was. She hoped it wouldn't take too long to get used to again, at least not long enough for anyone to notice anything.

Tex was shaken from her thoughts when she heard Caboose howl from the hall where the bedrooms resided. She sighed and slowly walked towards the annoying noise remembering her role at Blue Base. She provided as a safety net for the Blue team members and helped them when needed, no matter how ridiculous the problem. She knew now, that wasn't the only reason why she stayed. It was not the only reason why.

Agent Alabama just leaving my readers, if any of you are still out there, with this one comment: epilogue?


	11. Epilogue

Alrighty, this is it, the final part to the story. If you didn't want the ending to change, then I suggest you don't read on. However, if you are a diehard lovey dovey person I think it's advisable that you could keep reading. In any case, it's finally here and only one person in this story is queer [I think we all know it's Donut (who makes an awesome cameo!)].

So here it is, the final part to _The Reason Why, _starring Sarge/Tex. Enjoy.

**A/N: **I do not own Red vs Blue, it belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions. I am just a huge fan. Please Read and Review, I would love hear hear feed back and if there is anything that you think should happen of would like to see happen, put it in a review and i'll see if i can make it happen.

Please R&R thank you XD

**Epilogue**

Look out duty; perhaps one of the most mindless, but necessary, tasks that Tex hated. It was so mindless to her only in Blood Gulch however. Nothing ever happened yet she still felt the need to do it out of protocol that she had ingrained in her head from training.

She gazed out past in the canyon where she could barely see Red Base. It had only been a day since her "captivity" there and had mostly blocked it from her mind. It wasn't necessary in her life; therefore she didn't really need it.

Tex's thoughts were distracted when she head footsteps approaching the roof of the base. She turned her head to see a glimpse of teal armor pass the pillars that give rise to the ramp, then Tucker appeared in front of her.

"You know, you don't really have to do that so often out here," Tucker said referring to Tex's current look out position.

Tex looked down at the sniper rifle in her hands. "I know. It's just, relaxing to me." She smiled slightly under her helmet as she played with the scope.

"Uh hu." Tucker looked out at the canyon. " So, what happened those few days you were gone?"

Tex's smile fell, and then a playful thought crossed her mind. She turned her head towards Tucker. "If you knew, then you would be incapacitated right now."

Tucker was hesitant. "Alright, I think I get what you're saying. I won't ask anymore."

"Good."

"It's just that ever since you came back you've acted, different," Tucker commented.

"What happened to not asking?"

"Technically, that wasn't asking." Tucker smiled.

Tex returned the gesture with a cold stare that Tucker could feel from under her helmet.

"Okay!" Tucker held his hands up in defense. "I'm done, I swear!"

Tex sighed and turned her head away from the soldier. She returned her sight through the scope of the sniper rifle and back at the canyon, towards the direction of Red Base.

"So, can you think of anything you'd want to do?" Tucker asked. He looked at Tex.

She looked up, but not at the soldier behind her, waiting for him to respond to his own question, as she knew he would.

"Because I bet I could really _blow_ you away." Tucker smiled coyly at Tex. "Bow chicka bo-"

Tex grabbed the tip of her sniper rifle and jabbed the butt of the gun into Tucker's abdomen, cutting him off and causing his to stumble back. The gun stayed still as Tex held it where Tucker's abdomen once was.

Tucker regained his ground and stared at the out stretched hand holding the gun towards him.

"Take it," Tex instructed.

Tucker's gaze snapped up to Tex's helmet. He couldn't tell if she was being serious due to her face being covered, but was still hopeful.

"Really?" he inquired.

Tex stretched the gun out farther. Tucker grabbed it and pulled it toward him before Tex could take it back. He immediately ran up to the edge of the base and looked through the scope of the rifle and he savored his chance to use his most craved weapon.

Tex walked farther inward on the roof of the base as Tucker scanned the canyon with the rifle. She crossed her arms and lowered her head, almost in thought.

"See anything of interest?" Tex mumbled so low Tucker almost couldn't hear.

"Uh, nothing so far. There's just a bunch of rocks and what not. Why did I want this thing so badly again?

He continuingly scanned the area until he stopped at one part.

"Whoa, I see movement! Never mind this thing is amazing. I take back anything bad I've ever said about it."

"What, some Red on recon?" Tex didn't sound as interested.

"Eh, it's a red armored soldier."

Tex's head snapped up.

"Donut, I think." He turned his head to look at Tex. "Did he ever get his new armor color? Hey!"

Tex was walking away towards the gap in the center of the roof, but with some hesitation in her step.

"Where are you going?" Tucker asked.

Tex stopped. "There's something I have to take care of," she whispered, then continued her walk off the base.

Tucker didn't try to stop her. "Hey," he said before Tex walked off the edge.

Tex looked back at him.

"That's a real nice thing you did for Caboose. Bringing back his toy and all. He's really happy you know."

Tex turned back around and smiled so Tucker couldn't see. She scoffed, "Well don't expect it to happen again. I only did it so the damn kid would shut up."

Without another word Tex stepped forward and fell through the hole in the roof of the base to the primary level.

Tucker shook his head and when Tex was gone he whimpered, "Typical."

* * *

Tex fell to the ground with a heavy thud but recovered as if she never dropped. She sprinted past Church arguing with Caboose in the main area and headed towards her room. She made a sharp turn inside and slammed the door behind her.

Church looked after Tex's trail and ignored everything else around him. He left Caboose and walked up to her door. He listened for a moment before considering entering. He could hear the sound of her armor clanking as it hit against things in her rush as well as Tex herself muttering something, though he couldn't make it out.

Church straightened up to knock on the door, but before he could rap on it even once, it swung open and revealed Tex in her black, full body armor minus her helmet, which she held in one of her hands. Her red hair was tied back in a low ponytail as she made a quick attempt to rush out of her room unseen. She did even look up in her hurry and nearly ran into Church.

"What do you have there?" asked the cobalt soldier as he peered around Tex and looked at the sac made out of bed sheets she had thrown over her shoulders.

Tex tightened her grip on the sheets. "It's none of _your _business!" Tex spat at the man.

Tex tried to make a move to advance out of her room but Church didn't budge from her path. Tex's patience was running out. She might miss her opportunity if she didn't hurry and Church was preventing her from getting a chance at what she needed to do.

"Church! Move or you will get hurt!" Tex threatened.

Church didn't make any immediate movements but Tex could tell that he had at least flinched by the way he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Tex got fed up and pushed her way through the man. Church resisted at first, trying to lock his muscles but gave up. He knew he'd be no match against Tex, he never was and that's why he knew he could never stop her from doing anything.

"Just trust me Church. It's nothing bad." She said as she pressed past Church's stance and walked down the hall. She stopped at the end of the hallway but didn't look back at Church. "I'll be back this time, I promise."

She turned and smiled at Church before putting her helmet on her head and jogging out of the base. She moved across the front of the base and across the canyon. She was on the moved until she heard some on call after her.

"Tex! Hey, Tex!" Tucker yelled from the top of the base. He still had the rifle in his hand and was currently viewed in her direction.

"What?" Tex yelled shouted at Tucker. She was getting annoyed and really needed to get moving.

"Where are you going?"

Tex mumbled under her breath and turned her attention towards Tucker again. "Listen, Tucker, now is not the best time."

"But-"

"Let's do the idle chit chat thing later."

Tex turned before Tucker could respond and began walking away. She prepared her self to sprint but paused and before she took off, she called over her shoulder, "And don't point the rifle at people you don't intend to shoot. It's _not _safe!"

With her last comment Tex took off in a cloud of dust that emerged from her sprint as she headed up the canyon and on to the cliff.

She rounded the edge of the cliff jutting out of the canyon wall and began to think to herself. Her thoughts made her begin to doubt if what she was doing was even the right idea; if it would help her at all. _What if it only ends badly? No! You can't think like that. Would it hurt to have a little fun? Stupid, don't you realize the pain you're already in is from your last confrontation. What you're doing right now is trying to fix it. So stop doubting yourself and fix it!_

Tex hadn't even realized she had stopped moving. She tried to force her legs forward to take a step but it hardly worked. She stood for a moment and continued the battle in her head.

_But still, trying to fix it can cause pain. I don't want to hurt, I don't _like _to hurt! Idiot! No one _likes _to hurt; it's not exactly a voluntary choice. I guess that's why I'm the one who causes others to hurt, so I don't have to deal with it. But still, that's the thing, it isn't voluntary, it isn't something I can control, so why try?_

For a moment the words stopped rushing in Tex's head a she had a brief moment of clarity. In her mind Tex made a decision, though her body wouldn't follow through with it.

"Come on! Move it!" Tex shouted without even realizing where she was. It took her a while but finally a distinct noise made it snap in her head.

"Shit," she muttered. The noise she recognized wasn't a gun surprisingly, but a sigh. A sigh she had only heard a few times but knew well enough to recognize it.

Tex slowly turned her head until she could glimpse behind herself and sighed too.

"So how long have you been standing there?" Tex asked the figure behind her.

No response.

Tex turned her head back forward and clutched the sheet over her shoulder. "I see." She heard the sound of a gun being gripped and lowered her head. "So, that's how it's going to be?"

Tex's hand fell to her hip holster where her pistol laid attached and slowly gripped her hand around the handle. The person behind her carefully watched each of her movements, ready if needed to act. She precariously unfastened the gun and momentarily held it at her side with the other's finger inching closer to the trigger on their own gun. Tex took in a sharp breath and swiftly tossed her gun away from herself, off the edge of the cliff.

"Fine, I understand." Tex turned around and faced who was holding her at gunpoint. To no surprise, Tex recognized Sarge, though she hadn't even looked at him yet. Her gaze was faced upward towards the sky. Sarge's face was exposed, with no helmet covering it, but his face gave no indication that he cared any for what Tex was doing.

"I don't quite like the daytime, you know? It's so divulging and bare, it's a whole lot more of a challenge to attempt to achieve stealth. Although, a challenge is always good, wouldn't you agree? Or perhaps it should be called something else?" she thought out loud. Tex didn't look back down; her eyes were following an extensive crack at the top of the canyon wall. "I suppose you could call it vain; a lost cause. What do you think?"

There was a brief pause before Tex heard a voice that wasn't her own. "I must definitely know about lost causes since-" Sarge paused. He lowered his gun and Tex looked at him. He receded to the wall of the canyon, leaned his back against it and scoffed. "Who am I kidding, why would _you _care?" Sarge spat the words at Tex.

Tex was a little beat down by the words Sarge spoke, they just added to what she was afraid of. Tex tried to not let the words get to her; she tried to hold her outer composure.

"Hmph. Figures you wouldn't care about that either," Sarge commented.

Tex's blood was beginning to boil. She could take pain if necessary, but ridicule and slander was another thing. Sarge's eyes slipped closed and Tex clenched her fists while she gritted her teeth. It was a few minutes while Tex tried to calm herself but it didn't work. It was even worse because Sarge had said it, resulting Tex's breath becoming increasingly heavy.

"Hm?" Sarge opened one eye and snuck a look at Tex. He could see that she was frustrated and would soon be overwhelmed. He opened his eyes the rest of the way. "Maybe I was wrong."

Tex's head snapped up toward Sarge. "What?" Tex said, her voice trembling.

"I'm just saying, you took that a _little _too close to heart for someone who doesn't seem to care."

"What gives you that assumption?" She said angrily

Sarge smiled coyly, then laughed.

"What! What is your problem?" Tex shouted. "What is it that makes you think you can just talk down to me like that? You remember who I am, don't you? What you _should _remember is that I'm the one who _will _take you down!"

Sarge didn't say a thing. He kept looking at Tex with a raised eyebrow, intent on not answering her.

Tex's body began to convulse as she let the silence sink in and began to walk towards Sarge. Her movements were slow and with each step she took, her body seemed as if it would collapse. Sarge faced her with a curious look and folded her arms over his chest. He waited as she inched closer with each step until she was near two feet away from him. Sarge straightened himself off the rock wall, decreasing the distance between them down to almost a foot.

Tex's fist clenched around the collar of Sarge's armor and she pulled him down closer to her. Sarge noticed her eyes almost looked sad and filled with regret, but before he could interpret them any longer, he was pushed backwards into the rock wall behind him. Sarge's breath escaped him as his back hit the wall and he had to place a hand on his leg so he wouldn't collapse all the way.

He looked up at Tex. "Now this is a dance I remember."

Sarge kicked himself off the wall and towards Tex, tackling her down. He rolled over her but Tex managed to kick him off while she was on her back, sending him into the air. Sarge grunted as he got up and was surprised by a punch to the chest. He stumbled backwards and was met with another hit. Sarge kept backing up blocking one out of every four hits, each one hurting more and more.

As Sarge moved back he would get glimpses of Tex's face. From what he saw, it looked as though her face was contorted in a frown. He tried to remember what her face looked like every other time they fought, but the only look he came up with was content or enjoyment. This however, looked like sadness or regret.

Sarge tried his best to block the punches and kicks but they kept coming on. He made an attempt to grab one of Tex's arms and with sheer luck, succeeded in barely grabbing one of her wrists. Tex's attacks stopped and Sarge held on as well as he could while she thrashed about trying to get free of the grip.

Eventually, Tex stopped and nearly collapsed where she was. "Stop it. Just stop it! Why do you get to act as such, I should be you in this situation, not the other way around." She was virtually in tears now. "It's not fair. It's not fair. I'm not good at this and I just can't help it. Just stop!"

Sarge was a bit shocked. He wasn't expecting Tex to break down so fast, or at all even.

"What-what are you talking about?" Sarge asked, a little dis-eased.

"I just-" was all Tex managed to choke out before her sobs cut through her voice.

Sarge sighed and loosened his grip on Tex's wrist, moving it to her shoulder. Tex immediately stopped and looked up at Sarge. This time he was able to get a good look and was right, her eyes did look sad and he began to feel sorry for the girl. He pulled her towards himself and wrapped an arm around her.

He let out a long, drawn out breath before speaking. "What _are_ you doing?" he asked in a low, but sincere voice?

Tex took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It didn't work too well. She still spoke in a shaky voice. "I don't want to have to do this anymore. I don't like doing it with someone I…" Tex hesitated. Sarge craned his head back to look at her and waited in anticipation of her words.

"I care for," Tex finished.

"So why?" Tex looked up at Sarge. "Why did you run away that night?" Sarge looked at her sternly.

Tex seemed a little ashamed. "Because, it's what I do. It's like when something goes good or someone gets close to me, I get scared and run away. I just fight and run." Tex looked away from Sarge's face. "I'm not proud of it, but it's all I really know how to do."

Sarge looked at Tex sympathetically. He did seem to agree that, that was Tex's nature to do so and felt a little less aggravated then. "It's okay. I won't do anything to make you want or need to run away. If there's something that you find wrong, I can help you with it. You're strong. You can do this._ We_ cando this."

"I don't-"

"Tex!" Sarge cut Tex off and grasped her head in his hands, making her look at him. Tex looked into Sarge's eyes and could see that he really meant it, that he really cared for her. Sarge kissed her hungrily and Tex's eyes slowly shut.

Tex welcomed the kiss. She didn't want to run away anymore or be afraid anymore. She knew that if she tried, she could get over this and would be okay, that nothing would or could go wrong.

Sarge slowly pulled away and placed a hand around Tex's waist and the other under her chin. "What do you say? Care to give it a try?"

Tex smiled and nodded her head, then remembered the sheets she had brought with her earlier.

"Wait a minute." Tex walked over to the tied up sheets where she dropped them earlier. She untied the knot and unfolded the cloth. The item under it shone in the light as the sun poured down on it.

Sarge tried to peer around Tex but he still couldn't see what it was. Tex stood back up and held the item out in her hands for Sarge to take. "I thought you might want this back."

It was Sarge's standard red helmet. It looked different though. Sarge took it in his hands and examined it.

"I did clean it up and buff out some of the smaller scratches. I did feel sort of bad seeing how I caused some of it. That, and I was feeling a little anxious about what I should do about the situation we were in."

Sarge looked at the helmet, then back at Tex. He chuckled and with an arm around her shoulders, kissed Tex's forehead with a smile on his face causing one to emanate on Tex's own.

* * *

"Well, what do you see?" Simmons asked Grif.

The two were standing on the top of Red Base; Grif with the sniper rifle, gazing out towards the side of the canyon, and Simmons standing by his side, eager to know what was happening.

"Well, it looks like they just got done fighting," Grif commented. "And I don't think they'll be doing much more of it for a while."

"Are you sure?"

Grif nodded.

"Thank God!" Simmons seemed relieved.

"Hey Simmons, you never told me what Tex was holding against you before. You know, when you were helping her escape and what not."

"Oh, uh…" Simmons seemed flustered.

Grif stared at the man next to him with a stern gaze. "You said you would tell me. Now out with it!"

"Alright. Keep your head on." Simmons took in a deep breath. "Well, you remember that morning at the table?" he asked.

"The one where you two were practically doing the cowgirl?"

Simmons glared at her.

"How else would you describe it?" Grif shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, she sort of threatened me."

"How on Earth did she manage to do that?" Grif said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, she said, and I'm paraphrasing here, she said that she would do things to me that would make me feel like I've never lived before, then crush me the second it was over. Apparently the sudden change in stimulation intensifies the change even more than it normally would have."

Grif contemplated what Simmons said and rubbed his hand on the stubble of his chin. "So what you're saying is, she was going to give you the best sex ever, and then beat you to a pulp right afterwards?"

Simmons nodded. "Pretty much."

Grif shook his head. "You made the wrong decision man. Best sex ever and you just threw it away, helped it escape."

"She would have done everything but kill me afterwards!" Simmons stared at Grif in disbelief.

"Yeah, after amazing sex."

Simmons groaned. "You are unbelievable."

"Oh, quite acting so gay," Grif, commented.

"I am not gay!"

"Would have fooled me." Grif shrugged.

There was a brief moment of silence when Donut appeared on the top of the ramp with his head-poking out from behind the pillar. "What are we talking about now? Maybe I can help." Donut's words were drawn out and filled with curiosity.

Simmons' eyes went wide when he realized what Donut had meant and Grif snickered.

"Donut! Get out of here!"

;D


End file.
